Tu futuro empieza hoy
by LeyreLeyre
Summary: Valentina y Pia se dan cuenta de lo tontas que han sido al no decirse las cosas claramente, así que Valentina de una vez por todas decide ser sincera con ella misma y se atreve a poner las cosas claras y aclarse ella misma.
1. Capitulo 1, Abriendo los ojos

_Hacía una semana que las niñas mal habían salido de casa Maca, durante esa semana habían estado manteniendo el contacto a través del teléfono o de Internet o incluso habían quedado._

_Pero poco a poco nuestras niñas mal, habían estado volviendo a la normalidad._

**ADELA:** Se fue con Ignacio, había empezado una relación en serio con él, y las cosas con el Senador iban mejorando.

**GRETA:** Después de plantarle cara a Kike y ayudar a la policía a detenerlo, había decidido plantarle cara a su familia y se fue a vivir con Marisa y Nina. Abandonando así su apellido.

**MARISA:** Tiene una relación con Fatu, por fin se atrevieron a confirmarlo delante de los demás, se fue a vivir con Nina y Greta.

**NINA:** Abandonó su carrera artística, presentando una última canción. Como su madre no lo quería aceptar, decidió irse de casa y se fue a vivir con Marisa y Greta.

**Nuestras protagonistas**

**PIA:** Gracias a Maca, había logrado encontrar un trabajo en un centro de protección de menores, donde ella se encargaba de casos parecidos a lo que ella había tenido que vivir para poder ayudar a otras chicas., su madre seguía sin hacerle el más mínimo caso, su amor por Valentina seguía latente en su corazón, pero en su cerebro no hacían más que rebotar estas palabras _[Te quiero mucho, mucho… pero como muna amiga]_

**VALENTINA:** El salir de casa de Maca, no le había resuelto sus dudas, seguía con la cabeza sin decidirse, no sabía que quería, las cosas en casa no iban nada bien, no se hablaba ni con su madre ni con su hermana. Por otro lado, en el ámbito laboral no le iba nada mal trabaja en un bar, donde dos días a la semana actuaba como cantante y los 3 días trabajaba como camarera. Descansando dos días a la semana.

_Valentina estaba en su habitación, comiéndose la cabeza como hacía desde hacía varios meses._

**V:** Porque las cosas son tan complicadas? Porque no soy capaz de ser sincera conmigo misma? O tal vez ya lo estoy siendo, que lio me estoy haciendo, yo creo que nunca seré capaz de resolver esto, no tengo nada claro en la vida.

_Empezó a mirar unas fotos de ella de Ana y otras de ella con Pía._

**V:** _[Con una foto de Ana en la mano]_ Ana, con lo sencillo que era todo contigo, simplemente el querer a una amiga, no? Sabes hace ya unos meses que me dejaste, y todavía me duele, pero sabes que ya logré dejar de llorar, tan solo porque ni mi cabeza ni mi corazón piensan olvidarte nunca, tu siempre estarás conmigo, oye Ana tu qué crees de lo mío? Es que la verdad es que te necesitaría a mi lado para que me ayudaras a resolver este súper dilema, porque la verdad es que no tengo ni idea, de cómo resolver este puzle que tengo en mi cabeza. Me acabaré volviendo loca.

_[Apartando la foto de Ana y cogiendo una de Pía]_ Si supieras Pía que llevo meses comiéndome la cabeza con el tema de si soy astronauta o no y estos días además me ha faltado tu compañía, llevaba tantos meses viéndote dormir en la cama de enfrente de mí, que ahora se me vuelve a hacer raro volver a dormir sola, pero sabes qué? Tengo algo tuyo que me ayuda a dormir, si tengo tu tortuga, te lo digo a la foto porque a la cara me daría vergüenza decirte que duermo abrazada a ella todas las noches para sentirte un poquito más cerca, necesito tenerte a mi lado, cada día espero que llegue la hora en la que hablamos es sin ninguna duda el mejor momento de cada uno de mis días, cada vez que se de ti me da un vuelco el corazón, no sé que es pero creo que estas sensación es diferente.

_Valentina soltó las fotos y se dirigió directamente a su celular._

**V:** Hola Adela!

**A:** Valen! Como estamos!

**V:** Como siempre, al familia sin hablarme, la cabeza dándome vueltas.

**A:** Sigues comiéndote la cabeza con el tema?

**V:** Es que por mucho que no quiera pensar en ella, es superior a mis fuerzas aparece en mis sueños, cuando despierto, se que sonrió cuando hablo con ella, cuando me llama, no se siento cosas pero no sé cómo definirlo.

**A:** A ver Valentina, es muy fácil de definir, esta enamorada de Pía!

**V:** Pero como estar segura al 100%?

**A:** Eso se nota, se siente.

**V:** Pero que se siente?

**A:** A ver por ejemplo, yo me di cuenta que estaba enamorada de Nachito, porque cuando no estaba con él estaba decaída, pero en cambio cuando estaba con él siempre estaba alegre, me siento a gusto a su lado, me hace feliz, mi corazón de un vuelco cada vez que no le veo, pero noticias suyas, no hago más de pensar en él.

**V:** Hmmmmm…

**A:** Algo? Notaste algo de eso?

**V: **Es verdad que esta semana que no la he visto, he estado como más de bajón de lo normal, es verdad que me siento a gusto a su lado, es verdad que me hace feliz, es verdad que no paro de pensar en ella, es verdad que duermo abrazada a su tortuga por sentirla cerca, es verdad…

**A:** Has dicho que duermes abrazada a su tortuga para sentirla cerca?

**V:** Si, pero no te chives que me da vergüenza!

**A:** Ahí lo tienes Valen, ahí tienes la respuesta que necesitabas, para poder dormir bien, necesitas a Pía cerca, necesitas saber que un trocito de ella está contigo. No pierdas más le tiempo Valen y ve a por ella! Que os lo merecéis!

**V:** _[Contenta por que su amiga le había ayudado a aclarar a su corazón]_ Gracias de verdad Adela, te debo una y bien gorda!

**A:** Jaajaajaja, no te preocupes que te la cobraré!

**V:** No esperaba menos, muchas gracias, voy a ver que se me ocurre para conquistarla como se merece!

**A:** Vamos para adelante que tú puedes! Vamos Valentona!

**V:** Jajajaajajaja, gracias! Y xao!

**A:** Xao!

_Valentina colgó el teléfono y empezó a pensar en Pía y empezó a escribir en una hoja de papel todas las cosas que le salían del corazón al pensar en ella._

_Al mirar el papel escrito se dio cuenta que había puesto cosas que jamás hubiera pensado, cogió la hoja y la guardó, todo lo que ponía en ella le había salido del corazón pero todo eso era lo que sentía por Pía tenía que hacérselo llegar de alguna manera._

**V:** Por lo que ahora veo, Pía nunca te quise ver diferente, pero nunca me paré a pensar que al corazón no lo puedo engañar y hoy que por fin le he dejado hablar, voy a demostrarte lo estúpida que he sido, y por fin voy a ser del todo sincera contigo.

_Estuvo dándole vueltas un buen rato y de repente se le ocurrió una idea genial._

_En primer lugar cogió su reproductor de música y estuvo analizando diversas letras y apuntando cosas en otra hoja, luego izo diversas llamadas y finalmente llamó a Marisa._

**M:** Hola?

**V:** Mari!

**M:** Val como andamos!

**V:** Genial y tú?

**M:** Muy bien, que alegría de oírte!

**V:** Igualmente!

**M:** Valen querías algo o solo era para saber de mí?

**V:** Sinceramente me pillaste! Pero un poquito de los dos! Así que como estas?

**M:** Genial haciendo miles de planes?

**V:** Uy miles de planes tipo qué?

**M:** SORPRESA! No puedo decir nada!

**V:** Jajajajaaja, que misteriosa estas!

**M:** Pero no es que no quiera es que si te la cuento pierde la gracia la sorpresa!

**V:** A ok visto así! Ahora vayamos al o que realmente me interesa les espero a ti a Nina y Greta, a la tare en el Parquecito!

**M:** Pero para qué?

**V:** SORPRESA!

**M:** Jjajajaajaja

**V:** Tendrás que esperar hasta la tarde!

**M:** Uy que intriga, pero conociéndote me harás esperar si o si!

**V:** Efectivamente así que no me falles ok? No vemos esta tarde!

**M:** Hasta esta tarde un besote!

_Repitió la operación llamando de nuevo a Adela y diciéndole que se llevara a Nachito si quería._

_Se arregló un poco para salir de casa, tenía que lograr su misión habló con mil personas, entró a mil tiendas, miró dos mil escaparates, hasta que por fin se dio por satisfecha y volvió a casa y allí estuvo escribiendo miles de notitas._

_Al llegar la tarde se encaminó hacía le parque donde se había citado con las chicas. Ella fue la última en llegar, todas al esperaban ansiosas para que les contara el porqué de esa reunión tan precipitada._

**A:** _[acercándose a abrazarla, a modo de saludo]_ No dije nada de lo tuyo, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo!

**V:** Gracias, Adela! Antes tengo que hablar con Pía _[separándose del abrazo]_

**A:** Para que nos hiciste venir si se puede saber?

**N:** Eso que Marisa no nos quiso decir nada.

**M:** Pero que les iba a decir si yo no sabía nada!

**V:** A ver chicas si se tranquilizan, y me dejan se lo contaré.

**G:** Esta bien, tiene razón callémonos y que Valen nos cuente!

**V:** Gracias Greta! _[Greta le sonrió]_ Por lo que veo no se han dado cuenta de que falta alguien?

**M:** Hay es verdad falta Pía, habrá que esperar a que llegue!

**V:** NO!

**N:** What?

**V:** Que no!

**A:** Ya Valentina eso ya lo entendimos pero porque no habrá que esperarla! Más que nada no va a venir, porque no le he invitado!

**N:** What?

**G:** Y eso? Que los pasó? Se han enfadado?

**V:** Jaajajajajaa, les asusté, no viene porque en dos días es su cumpleaños, y me gustaría montarle algo bonito, ya que es el primer cumpleaños que pasamos todas fuera de casa Maca.

**A:** A ver Valentina, pretendes montarle una fiesta sorpresa?

**V:** Efectivamente!

**G:** Me parece genial!

**M:** Maravillosa idea!

**V:** Pero solo les tengo que pedir un favor, necesito que me manden al email una foto vuestra y alguna que tengáis de las seis juntas!

**A:** Claro, ahora mismo cuando llegamos te las enviamos!

**V:** Y otra cosita!

**N:** Claro dinos!

**V:** Es la parte más difícil de cumplir, necesito que nadie la llamé para felicitarla, hasta la hora del a fiesta!

**M:** Que mala eres, pobre Pía!

**V:** No, no todo tiene su porque!

**A:** Me parece raro pero me apunto!

**V:** Entonces lo harán _[Puso su mano delante y todas pusieron las suyas encima confirmando que lo harían] _Mañana les digo sitio y hora, solo recuerden esas dos cositas ok? Envíenme la foto y no la llamen ni nada no la feliciten ok?

_Las chicas asintieron._

**V:** Pues yo me voy, que tengo mucho que organizar!

**A:** Espera Valen que me voy contigo, y ya de paso compro su regalo!

_Greta, Marisa y Nina se quedaron en el parque._

**G:** Yo cada día entiendo menos a esta chica

**M:** A que te refieres?

**G:** Pues que estará organizando con tanto secretismo? Y porque no quiere que la ayudemos?

**N:** Ya sabes cosas de Valentina! Ella es así!

**M:** Oye habría que comprarle algo a Pía no?

**N:** Claro vengan conmigo que se me ha ocurrido algo genial!

_Y las chicas se fueron a comprar el regalo de Pía._

_Mientras Adela y Valentina se iban para casa._

**A:** Y bien, ahora me piensas contar que has pensado!

**V:** No puedo contarte nada, porque aun no tengo nada claro, tengo mil ideas en la cabeza, pero solo espero que salga todo bien!

**A:** Que misteriosa estas!

**V:** Lo único que puedo decirte es que Pía va a pasar el mejor cumpleaños de su vida!

**A:** Jajajaajajajaja! Hay lo que hace el amor!

**V:** _[ Dándole un golpecito en la cabeza]_ Que gracia!

**A:** Bueno Valentina pues si necesitas ayuda o lo que sea ya sabes!

**V:** Tranquila lo tengo controlado!

**A:** Ok, pues yo me quedo por aquí _[ Habían llegado a una zona de tiendas]_ Que voy a comprarle el regalo a Pía!

**V:** Ok, mañana las llamo, ha por cierto puedes encargarte tú de llamar a los mosqueteros y a Maca y Teo? Por favor?

**A:** Claro yo me encargo no te preocupes!

**V:** Gracias Adelita! _[La abrazó para darle las gracias]_

**A:** No hay de Que Xao!

**V:** Xao!

_Adela se metió hacía la primera tienda a mirar y Valentina siguió el camino hasta su casa, al llegar a casa hizo unas nuevas llamadas y con cada una de ellas la sonrisa se le iba haciendo más y más grande, ya que todo estaba saliendo bien, su plan iba cogiendo forma._

**_Espero que les guste muy pronto un nuevo capitulo!_**


	2. Capitulo 2, Organizando

_Por su parte Pía ajena a todo lo que se le venía encima, acaba de salir del trabajo hoy había tenido un día complicado, solo tenía ganas de llegar a casa, darse un baño y relajarse._

_Al llegar a casa_

**P:** Mamá?

_Al no obtener respuesta, dejó las llaves sobre la mesa y allí vio una nota de su madre._

**P:**_ (leyendo)_ Hola cariño, soy mamá he salido con un chico que conocí en la red, no vendré a cenar, un beso te quiere mamá. _(Hablando con ella misma) _Yo ya no sé ni para que pregunto si total cuando llego nunca esta! Pero esta mujer no aprende que vergüenza de mujer, parece que yo sea la madre y ella la hija ya se dice que el humano es el único animal que tropieza dos veces con la misma piedra, pero parece que mi madre ha tropezado con el Everest entero!

_Dejó la nota de su madre donde la había encontrado y fue a prepararse para darse un baño. Ya en la bañera_

**P:**Ufff, Que asco de vida, después de un día tan duro como el de hoy, me gusta mi trabajo porque ayuda a gente que ha pasado por lo mismo que yo o incluso cosas peores, me encanta ayudar, pero algunos días que acabo saturada y cuando llego a casa a demás tampoco hay nadie que me espere aquí para aunque solo sea hacerme compañía, con lo bien que estábamos nosotras en casa de Maca, lo bien que estaba al lado de mi Valentina, Ay mi Valentina, como te extraño, no es lo mismo, verte todos los días compartir muchos meses a tu lado aunque solo fuera siendo "tu amiga" como tú no te cansabas en recordarme, sabes que eso me dolía pero es tu decisión yo la respeto, pero en tus ojos yo sabía que tenías dudas de lo que sentías, ya que no sentías lo mismo que por Ana, pero yo no te voy a presionar a que te des cuenta, voy a dejarte tu tiempo, pero no me pidas que no hable contigo todos los días porque eso si que no puedo hacerlo. Necesito hoy tu voz, para ser feliz, necesito sentirte cerca, para seguir viviendo. _[Suena su teléfono]_

**P:** Hola Valen!

**V:** Hola! Como andas?

**P:** Uf cansada pero ahora mejor!

**V:** Y eso?

**P:** Porque el hablar contigo, siempre me hace desconectar de mis problemas!

**V:** Vaya, pues me alegro de hacerte sentir bien!

**P:** Jajajaajajaja.

**V:** Y que problemas son esos que te tiene comida la cabeza?

**P:** Nada cosas del trabajo algunos casos, que ya sabes me hacen recordar

**V:** Ey, nada de eso, eh! Que no me entere yo, ayúdalas a las chicas o chicos pero no te impliques demasiado, me oíste?

**P:** Eso intento Valentina y la verdad normalmente lo logro, pero no se hoy, me ha dado un poco el bajón!

**V:** [Preocupada por ella] Pero pasó algo?

**P:** No no solo que hemos tenido un caso parecido a lo mío y bueno quiera o no los recuerdos están ahí sabes?

**V:** Bueno pero al ser parecido te sirve perfectamente para ayudarla a ella y sabes perfectamente que decirle como ayudarla a salir del pozo, como tú has logrado hacer!

**P:** Ya pero…

**V:** Ya pero qué? Pía hay algo que no me cuentas… te conozco demasiado

**P:** jajajajaja, ya ves me conoces demasiado bien, ahora ya sabes si te oculto algo, incluso sin verme!

**V:** Jaajajajajajaja, soy así!

**P:** Jajaajajajaja

**V:** Bueno pero cuéntame que es eso que te preocupa!

**P:** nada Valentina en sitio que es una chorrada.

**V:** Pía nada que te preocupe es una chorrada, así que cuéntame.

**P:** Nada que estamos en unas fechas del año que no me gustan nada!

**V:** Y eso?

**P:** Pues porque en dos días llega mi cumpleaños y desde hace un tiempo no me gusta celebrarlo.

**V:** _[Sonando desilusionada porque se le podía desmontar el plan]_ Y eso porque? Si eso siempre es motivo de alegría, hacerse más viejo.

**P:** Pues porque mi mamá nunca me hizo nada especial y nunca me felicita, y además el ultimo aniversario lo pasé …

**V:** Vaya!

**P:** Así que por eso no me gusta mi cumpleaños, para mí es un día que no me gusta, para mí es un día más en mi existencia aburrida!

**V:** Bueno pero eso puede cambiar, ahora nos tienes a nosotras no?

**P:** Si bueno, pero Valentina en serio, no me gusta mi cumpleaños

**V:** Ok ok recibido, bueno Pía te tengo que dejar que voy a cenar, mañana hablamos si?

**P:** Perfecto, pues que aproveche! Xao!

**V:** Gracias Xao!

_Ahora que conocía los motivos por los que a Pía no le gustaba su cumpleaños, ahora tenía claro que tenía que lograr que fuera el mejor de su vida._

**V:** _[Pensando]_ Pobrecilla, si es que sale de una y se mete en otra, y su madre? Que madre nunca celebra el aniversario de su hija? Pía se merece un cumpleaños en condiciones, así que seguimos con el plan hacía delante según tenía pensado, además que mejor momento que su cumpleaños, para decírselo, voy a lograr el día de su cumpleaños no lo olvide nunca!

_Valentina cenó algo rápido y se acostó, el día de mañana iba a ser muy largo, para ella, tenía mucho trabajo que hacer._

_Pía también se hizo una cena ligera, y se fue a dormir, mañana tenía doble turno en el trabajo y seguro que iba a ser un día complicado._

_Valentina se metió en la cama y en vez de ponerse su música, necesitaba inspiración así que decidió ponerse la radio un rato, probó diversas emisoras hasta que encontró una que ponía música con la que se relacionaba con Pía, la música que sonaba le recorva a Pía, así que decidió quedarse en esa frecuencia. _

_Con las canciones que oyó durante la noche, se le ocurrió una idea maravillosa, ahora sí que ya tenía todo el plan diseñado, solo le faltaba que le saliera bien._

_A la mañana siguiente, Pía se levantó temprano se hizo el desayuno, miró en la habitación e se madre y allí no había nadie._

**P:**_ [Pensando] _Debe de haber pasado la noche con ese hombre de la red, en fin… no aprende, no desconfía de nadie vive en su propio mundo de fantasía, parece más adolescente que yo.

_Acabó de arreglar la casa y se fue hacía el trabajo, n otro punto del a ciudad, Valentina se levantaba con mucha energía ya que tenía un día completito, tenía que acabar con el plan en esta mañana ya que luego por la tarde tenía que ir a trabajar._

_Pía llegó al trabajo._

**P:** Hola, buenos días!

**Jefa:** Hola, buenos días!

**P:** Que tenemos hoy?

**J:** Hoy tenemos el día completito

**P:** Mucho trabajo?

**J:** Bastante, mira toma [Dándole diversos expedientes] empieza por estos, estos son tus casos de hoy cuando termines te puedes ir a casa.

**P:** Pero como, no tenía dos turnos hoy?

**J:** Si, pero me pareció que esta semana ya habías trabajado mucho y decidí cambiarlo, no parecía justo que tu hicieses tantas horas.

**P:** Perfecto, muchas gracias! Pues me pongo con ellos ahora mismo.

**J:** Perfecto y no hay de que!

_Pía se fue hacía su mesa con todos los informes y expedientes que le había dado su jefa, y empezó a mirarlos uno a uno detenidamente, poco a poco fue citándose con los menores expedientados y resolviendo lo que podía hacer en ese día y así a poco más del mediodía había terminado._

**P:** Terminé [Dirigiéndose a su jefa]

**J:** Perfecto, pues ya puedes irte y nos vemos el lunes!

**P:** Muchas gracias! Claro el lunes a primera hora estoy aquí!

**J:** Hasta el lunes!

**P:** Xao!

_Valentina por su parte, se había pasado toda la mañana de arriba abajo, organizando todo lo del cumpleaños de Pía, también había hecho muchas llamadas de teléfono, para que todo estuviera perfecto, poco antes del mediodía lo tenía todo listo. Se iba para casa cuando sonó su celular._

**V:** Pía

**P:** Valen! Donde andas?

**V:** Pues aquí cerca del Parquecito! Por?

**P:** Te apetecería ir a comer conmigo?

**V:** [Sorprendida] Pero tú no tendrías que estar trabajando?

**P:** Si pero hoy, fue un día suave, terminé pronto y ya estoy de fin de semana.

**V:** Genial, pero si quieres ir a comer a de ser ya que yo en una hora entro a trabajar.

**P:** Vale quedamos en la pizzería?

**V:** Vale en 5 minutos estoy allí!

**P:** Ok, ahora mismo nos vemos!

_Colgaron el celular, y tanto Pía como Valentina se dirigieron hacía la pizzería, iban a verse cara a cara después de una semana casi sin verse, solo de hablar las dos estaban nerviosas. Pero intentaban que no se les notara._

_Valentina llegó en un momento a la pizzería donde había quedado con Pía, al cabo de unos minutos llegó Pía._

**P:** Llegué!

**V:** Hola! _[Se dieron un abrazo a modo de saludo]_

**P:** Llevabas mucho rato esperando?

**V:** Como una media hora o así!

**P:** Jaajajajajajaja, no en serio he tardado mucho?

**V:** Nada, acaba de llegar!

**P:** Ams ok ok!

**V:** Entramos?

**P:** Claro!

_Valentina le abrió la puerta y la dejó pasar primero, Pía pasó y una vez dentro, estuvieron hablando de mil cosas y comieron muy a gusto, per Valentina se tenía que ir a trabajar._

**V:** Pía siento tener que cortar nuestra conversación, no sabes las ganas que tenía de verte y pasar un rato agradable contigo, pero las obligaciones laborales me reclaman.

**P:** Ah claro, no me acordaba que tu aún hoy trabajas!

**V:** Jajajaajajajaja, que graciosa!

**P:** Es que como algunas ya estamos de fin de semana!

**V:** Jajajajaajajaj, que chistosa no?

**P:** No en serio, si te tienes que ir lo comprendo, vete, yo pago!

**V:** Oh, no no, no puedo permitir eso [Dejando su parte del dinero encima de la mesa, y levantándose] Venga vámonos!

**P:** _[ Pagando su parte]_ Bueno pues que vaya bien!

Se despidieron y cada una se fue por su lado, Valentina llegó al trabajo un poco antes de su turno.


	3. Capitulo 3, Todo listo

**V:** _[Pensando]_ Que estúpida he sido con Pía, me despedí fatal de ella, he sido súper sosa, _[Envío un SMS] V_oy a hablar con Hugo, mi jefe, a ver si me deja acabar de rematar el plan.

_Encontró a Hugo en el almacén y se acercó a hablar con él._

**V:** Hugo!

**H:** Buenas tardes Valentina, hoy llegaste temprano.

**V:** Lo sé, pero es que necesito hablar contigo un minuto

**H:** Claro vamos a mi despacho y allí charlamos tranquilamente.

_Llegaron al despacho._

**H:** Siéntate por favor

**V:** _[Sentándose]_ Gracias!

**H:** Bien cuéntame que era eso de lo que querías hablarme?

**V:** Es un favor un poco delicado

**H:** A ver dime.

**V:** Me gustaría alquilarte el local, mañana por la noche

**H:** Que tienes pensando Valentina?

**V:** Es que mira es el cumpleaños de una amiga, que lo ha pasado un poquito al en la vida, y no se ya que trabajo aquí y eso, pues si me dabas permiso, para hacerla, total mañana ibas a cerrar igualmente, no?

**H:** Si pero, de que se trataría la fiesta?

**V:** Unos amigos, una fiesta privada, a demás no seriamos demasiados, y yo me encargo de limpiar y dejarlo todo excelente!

**H:** Esta bien, Valentina te presto el local.

_Acabaron de ultimar los detalles, y después Valentina se levantó para empezar con sus que haceres diarios._

**V:** Muchas gracias de verdad Hugo, eres lo más!

**H:** Anda anda no seas pelota, y sobre todo disfrútenlo!

**V:** Eso seguro, y de nuevo mil gracias!

_Valentina empezaba su turno en ese momento, hoy en el local había karaoke, así que a Valentina le tocaba hacer un poco de presentadora cantar un par de canciones, y atender a los clientes._

_En otro punto de la ciudad…_

_Pía recibió un SMS, poco antes de llegar a su casa._

**P:** _[Leyendo]_ Morena! Siento haber sido haber sido así de sosa contigo, pero tengo mil cosas en la cabeza, ya tu sabes, empiezo a currar en 2 min, pero he desconectado un segundo, para disculparme por mi actitud, LO SIENTO!, Te quiere Val! _[Pensando]_ Pobre Valentina, seguro que está agobiada porque lo que tiene trabajar de tarde, que tienes que comer pronto, y no se la he visto hoy como muy estresada, pensando en mil cosas… seguro que estaría pesando en el trabajo, bueno yo ahora me voy para casa a echarme una maravillosa siesta y luego ya más tarde iré al supermercado para llenar la nevera.

_Al llegar a casa no había noticias de su mama. Le respondió el SMS a Valentina, y decidió darse un baño y más tarde se hecho una siesta. _

_El bar de Valentina se empezó a llenar lentamente, con gente que venía a pasárselo bien, y poco a poco iba teniendo más y más trabajo._

**V:** _[Leyendo un SMS]_ Tranquila pelirroja, que sabes que a ti no tengo nunca que perdonarte nada, imagino que estas estresada por el trabajo, así que no te preocupes, ok? Ya hablamos o nos vemos otro día con más calma, DON'T WORRY, BE HAPPY!

_A Valentina según iba leyendo el SMS se le iba formando una sonrisa en la cara._

**V:** _[Pensando]_ Que mona es, incluso cuando yo soy una imbécil con ella, cuando la trato fatal, sin darme cuenta, cuando soy fría, sin quererlo y todo por las mil coas que tengo en la cabeza y todo es por ella, mi preocupación es por ella, y a demás lo paga ella, pero incluso siendo como soy, ella siempre me perdona y es capaz de sacarme una sonrisa.

_Valentina volvió al a realidad cuando notó que alguien le daba un golpecito en el brazo._

**H:** Valentina, vuelve a la Tierra!

**V:** Jajajajajaja, perdón, Hugo, estaba pensado en una cosa y se me fue el santo al cielo.

**H:** Tranquila, pero vamos que te toca cantar!

**V:** Voy!

_Valentina se acercó hacía el escenario, cogió el micro._

**V:** Buenas tardes a todos, ustedes se preguntarán que pinto yo aquí encima y demás, pero bueno, allá voy soy Valentina, soy camarera de este bar, pero también soy la persona que se va a encargar de que ustedes se lo pasen genial aquí cantando, yo puedo cantar, pero también lo puedes hacer ustedes, así que para romper el hielo, empiezo yo, están de acuerdo?

_Valentina se aceró al pincha, le dijo una canción y de nuevo fue a coger el micro._

**V:** Los sentimientos son como puñales

Te echo de menos y no entiendo porque

Quizá el mañana cure las heridas

Que me hizo el ayer.

Pasan los años

Reviso los daños

Y en mi cabeza algo no marcha bien

No me hace caso

Ya no te quiero querer.

Y lloro delante de un vaso vacío en un bar

Soy un pirata en un bar Caribe

De una carretera general

Pocos son los sueños que me quedan vivos

Muchos los anzuelos que dejé mordidos

Y ahora roen en los huesos de esta calavera

Todos los ratones de estas cuatro letras

Lleno de princesas ligeras de ropa

De sangre caliente y con el alma rota

Que de tantas ostias que les dio la vida

Llevan por bandera un tanga y una liga.

Veo un luminoso por la carretera

Son cuatro letras creo que pone club

Tira pa´lante

Que hoy estoy más tierno que el winnie the pooh

Vamos pa´ dentro fija un objetivo

Cambia el chip primo no has venido a ligar

Hoy soy pirata en busca y captura en el Caribe bar.

Y lloro delante de un vaso vacío en un bar

Soy un pirata en un bar Caribe

De una carretera general

Pocos son los sueños que me quedan vivos

Muchos los anzuelos que dejé mordidos

Y ahora roen en los huesos de esta calavera

Todos los ratones de estas cuatro letras

Lleno de princesas ligeras de ropa

De sangre caliente y con el alma rota

Que de tantas ostias que les dio la vida

Llevan por bandera un tanga y una liga.

Pocos son los sueños que me quedan vivos

Muchos los anzuelos que dejé mordidos

Y ahora roen en los huesos de esta calavera

Todos los ratones de estas cuatro letras

Lleno de princesas ligeras de ropa

De sangre caliente y con el alma rota

Que de tantas ostias que les dio la vida

Llevan por bandera un tanga y una liga.

_[Animaba mucho a la gente, la gente poco a poco se fue acercando al pincha, y se fueron apuntando, con diversas canciones, había de todo para elegir]_

Sí yo soy un bucanero

Sin parche ni pata palo

Para qué coño los quiero

Si yo no soy de los malos

Yo soy un pirata bueno

Que ha encayao entre tus piernas

Rebotao del mar revuelto

De tu levantar de cejas

De cuando frunces el ceño

No hay mensaje en mi botella.

Sí yo soy un bucanero

Sin parche ni pata palo

Para qué coño los quiero

Si yo no soy de los malos

Yo soy un pirata bueno

Que ha encayao entre tus piernas

Rebotao del mar revuelto

De tu levantar de cejas

De cuando frunces el ceño

No hay mensaje en mi botella.

_Al acabar la canción Valentina bajó del escenario y se fue a la barra a seguir con sus encargos como camarera._

_Un mesa, la reclamaba, y se acercó hacía allí_

**V:** SI, que desean los señores?

**S1:** Pues a mí me vas a poner un ron-cola.

**S2:** Y a mí me vas a poner un whisky-cola.

Valentina apuntándolo todo

**V:** Perfecto , alguna cosa más?

**S2:** Hombre si te podemos pedir a ti!

**V:** Lo siento pero ese no es mi trabajo.

**S1:** Pero preciosa si tienes una voz de escándalo, y a demás estas muy muy buenas _[Tenía a Valentina cogida con una de sus manos y con la otra le rozaba la mano]_

**V:** Lo siento _[intentando librarse del Señor],_ Pero ese no es mi trabajo, mi trabajo esta en servirle sus copas y cantar y animar a la gente, para eso dígale a su mujer, que le dé lo que necesita.

**S1:** Vaya me gusta, tienes carácter.

**V:** Ya lo ha visto, así que si hace el favor de soltarme acabaremos bien, si no me obligará a hacer algo que no le gustaría.

**S2:** No estas amenazando?

**V:** No tengo porque amenazarles, simplemente les estoy advirtiendo de que estoy en mi puesto de trabajo y lo que ustedes están intentando, se llama acoso.

**S1:** Vaya, así guapa, cantas bien, tienes carácter y encima culta.

**S2:** Eres la mujer perfecta…

**V:** _[Logrando librarse de las manos de esos babosos]_ Y ahora, me hacen el favor de largarse de aquí, en este bar tenemos reservado el derecho de admisión, así que ustedes no tiene permitida la entrada, les ha quedado claro?

_Los dos señores avergonzados por su comportamiento, recogieron sus cosas y se fueron del bar, Hugo que había observado toda la escena desde lejos, pero había estado muy pendiente de la reacción del os dos tipos. Se acercó a Valentina._

**H:** Valentina, estas bien?

**V:** Claro Hugo, genial!

**H:** Veo que haces honor a tu nombre eh!

**V:** Jaajajajajaja, y eso?

**H:** Por lo que pasó con esos dos tipos.

**V:** Simplemente si me hubiese pasado en la calle, tal vez hubiese reaccionado diferente, pero aquí se que el cliente tiene la razón, así que he tenido que intentar sobrellevar la situación!

**H:** Y me ha parecido que lo has hecho genial! Por eso como recompensa, hoy te voy a dar le día libre, para que acabes de organizar el cumpleaños de tu amiga aquí en el bar ok? Solo canta la última canción de hoy, y te vas si?

**V:** De verdad?

**H:** Claro!

**V:** Muchas gracias de verdad!

_Valentina se acercó de nuevo al escenario, después de hablar con el pincha y se preparaba para cantar._

**V:** Today is gonna be the day  
>That they're gonna throw it back to you<br>By now you should've somehow  
>Realized what you gotta do<br>I don't believe that anybody  
>Feels the way I do about you now<p>

Backbeat the word was on the street  
>That the fire in your heart is out<br>I'm sure you've heard it all before  
>But you never really had a doubt<br>I don't believe that anybody feels  
>The way I do about you now<p>

And all the roads we have to walk along are winding  
>And all the lights that lead us there are blinding<br>There are many things that I would  
>Like to say to you<br>I don't know how

Because maybe  
>You're gonna be the one who saves me ?<br>And after all  
>You're my wonderwall<p>

Today was gonna be the day?  
>But they'll never throw it back to you<br>By now you should've somehow  
>Realized what you're not to do<br>I don't believe that anybody  
>Feels the way I do<br>About you now

And all the roads that lead to you were winding  
>And all the lights that light the way are blinding<br>There are many things that I would like to say to you  
>I don't know how<p>

I said maybe  
>You're gonna be the one who saves me ?<br>And after all  
>You're my wonderwall<p>

I said maybe  
>You're gonna be the one who saves me ?<br>And after an  
>You're my wonderwall<p>

Said maybe  
>You're gonna be the one that saves me<br>You're gonna be the one that saves me  
>You're gonna be the one that saves me<p>

_Valentina había disfrutado muchísimo con esa canción, se lo había pasado genial cantándola, pero ya había terminado, así que se bajó del escenario, recogió sus cosas despidió de Hugo_

**V:** Me voy ya, gracias por todo Hugo!

**H:** De nada y que vaya genial mañana!

**V:** Xao!

_Y se fue hacía casa, al llegar a casa, realizó diversas llamadas y con una sonrisa viendo que todo ya estaba más que preparado, les envió un SMS a las chicas diciéndoles la hora del a fiesta y el lugar, y se fue a dar un baño._


	4. Capítulo 4, Empieza el cumpleaños

_Y se fue hacía casa, al llegar a casa, realizó diversas llamadas y con una sonrisa viendo que todo ya estaba más que preparado, les envió un SMS a las chicas diciéndoles la hora del a fiesta y el lugar, y se fue a dar un baño._

_Pía se levantó de la siesta y se dio prisa para ir al supermercado a comprar, para poder llenar la nevera._

_Acabó las compras y después terminó de pasar la tarde en el centro comercial._

**Voz:** Pía?

_Pía se asustó y empezó a correr, la voz que la había llamado seguía detrás suyo._

**Voz:** Pía, Pía, donde vas?

_La voz por fin la atrapó y le cogió del hombro, Pía se asustó y le dio con las bolsas del a compra que llevaba un buen golpe._

**A:** Pía, pero que haces?

**P:** Hay Adela discúlpame, me asusté!

**A:** Tranquila, pero puedo saber el porqué de ese susto?

**P:** Mmmmm… bueno ya sabes!

**A:** Por lo tuyo?

**P:** Si, todavía me asusta que me llamen por mi nombre sin verte, y si encima me tocan todavía peor.

**A:** Lo entiendo, pero Pía ya tienes que intentar, superar ese miedo, eh!

**P:** Lo sé y te juro que lo intento Adela, de verdad, pero no es tan fácil e!

**A:** Lo entiendo, y que haces por aquí?

**P:** Pues nada, llenando la nevera de mi casa! Y tú?

**A:** Pues aquí dando una vuelta, ya que en casa me estaba agobiando.

**P:** Mira pues qué bien, así que soy tu plan de despeje!

**A:** No mujer, no lo veas así, me alegra un montón verte que hacía casi una semana que no sabía de ti.

**P:** Pues si la verdad es que desde que salimos de casa de Maca, he estado bastante desaparecida.

**A:** Bueno la verdad es que no has sido la única, yo creo que a todas nos ha pasado lo mismo, el volverse a colocar en la vida, buscar de nuevo tu sitio nunca es fácil, y bueno estos días lo estamos usando para ello, no crees?

**P:** Claro! Me gusta tu manera de ver la vida Adela, siempre intentas ver la parte positiva de todo.

**A:** Claro! Pero eso lo logré en casa de Maca!

**P:** Bueno algo bueno sacaste

**A:** Pues si jajajajaajaj!

_Estuvieron un rato más charlando sobre miles de cosas, y después se despidieron prometiéndose que volverían a verse y esta vez más a menudo._

**A:** _[Pensando]_ Ufff… menos mal que no me ha pillado con la bolsa en la mano, ya que hoy había venido a recoger su regalo para mañana, menos mal que no me vio saliendo de la tienda, bueno supe arreglarlo, VIVA MI PODER DE IMPROVISACIÓN!

Pía llegó a casa donde se encontró otra nota de su madre.

**P:** _[Leyendo]_ Hola cariño soy mamá, he vuelto a salir esta noche con un chico que conocí en la res. No vendré a cenar, y a dormir no lo sé, un beso te quiere MAMÁ. [Pensando] Pero esta mujer cada día logra sorprenderme más, parece mentira que no aprenda de las lecciones que le da la vida, bueno ya se dice que el humano es el único animal que tropieza dos veces con la misma piedra, pero es que parece que mi mamá, chocó con el gran Everest.

_Dejo la nota de su madre sobre la mesa y se fue a preparar una cena rápida y se quería meter en la cama para leer un rato o escuchar música o incluso pensar en su Valentina._

_Cenó algo rápido y se fue a su habitación se puso le pijama y antes de acostarse cogió una camisa de cuadros rojos y negros que se había quedado de Valentina, se abrazó a ella y se metió en la cama con la camisa._

**P:**Mmmmmmm,_ [Oliendo la sudadera] _Todavía huele a ella, no sabes lo que me cuesta ser tu amiga, pero lo lograré al menos me conformo con poderte oler por las noches con tu camisa.

_Luego cogió su reproductor de música y sintonizó la radio, estuvo dando diversas vueltas por las emisoras hasta que encontró una en la que ponían canciones que le recordaban a Valentina, por su contenido, eran canciones preciosas, así que decidió quedarse en ella._

_Empezó a sonar una nueva canción, Pía la cantaba mientras pensaba._

_**P:**_No es un recuerdo, es una herida;

No es un destino, es un flechazo;

No es una historia, es una espina;

**[La verdad es que lo mío con Valentina fue eso una espina]**

No es una aventura, es un desengaño;

No es un deseo, es una droga;

No es un consuelo, es un milagro;

No es una luna, es una sombra;

No es un impulso, es entusiasmo.

**[Yo siempre intentaba creer que era algo más pero luego me caía y veía la realidad] **

Sé que me hace daño,

Sé que me está matando,

Funde la energía de mi corazón

Pero la quiero, como duele que no me quiera,

Que de sus labios vuelve viendo

El dulce amor que me envenena.

Pero la quiero, como duele que no me quiera,

Que de sus manos va naciendo,

Este dolor loca pasión, que me envenena.

**[Realmente yo creo que nadie sabe, lo que duele cuando el amor de tu vida, la persona a la que más has querido en tu vida, te dice que solo podéis ser amigas…]**

**[Valen, tú te llevaste mi alma, mi corazón y un trozo de mi vida, solo espero que algún día te des cuenta de las cosas y vuelvas a mi lado]**

**Esta canción define perfectamente mi historia con Valentina, cuando parecía que ahora sí que ya te habías decidido y yo empezaba a volar, te llegaban las dudas, te alejabas y yo me estrellaba contra el suelo, necesito llamarte todos los días solo para sentir las cosquillas en mi estomago, las que sentía todos los días cuando me despertaba en tu misma habitación, necesito oír tu voz, para volver a vivir, yo se que tú en el fondo de tu alma sientes lo mismo que yo, pero te da miedo enfrontar lo que dice tu corazón, pero solo espero que algún día te atrevas a quitarte el casco de Astronauta y viajar a la Luna conmigo. Pero fijo que algún día te das cuenta.]**

No es una nube, es la tormenta;

No es agua clara, es la corriente;

No es hierba buena, es mala hierba;

No es un capricho, es poca suerte;

No es un oasis, es un desierto;

No es una cita, es una guerra;

No es una llama, es un infierno;

No es un castigo, es mi condena;

Sé que me hace daño,

Sé que me está matando,

Que me roba el alma al decirme adiós.

**Locutor:** Ya son las 00.00 un nuevo día empieza para todos nuestros oyentes, hoy tenemos un programa especial a partir de ahora mismo y durante todo el día tenemos un misión. Se reparte en diferentes fases, la primera de ellas FELICIDADES PÍA, pusieron el cumpleaños feliz en la radio, en segundo lugar hoy todas las canciones que pondremos en la emisora son para ti Pía las ha elegido personalmente una persona para la cual eres muy especial, así que espero que lo disfrutes

_Pusieron algunos anuncios_

**Pía:** What? Cómo? Esto debe de ser una broma y además de muy mal gusto, espera ha dicho una persona muy especial, esto será cosa de Valentina? No, no creo esto a ella no le pega muy cursi para ella, a demás como sabía ella que iba a estar escuchando esta emisora? Casualidades o causalidades de la vida? Pero no Pía no empieces a volar de nuevo que habrán miles de Pías que cumplan hoy años, como va a ser esto para mí.

_En la radio, empezaban a sonar los acordes de una nueva canción._

**Radio:**Tiritas pa este corazón partío.

tiri-ti-tando de frío.

tiritas pa este corazón partío,

pa este corazón partío.

Ya lo ves, que no hay dos sin tres,

que la vida va y viene y que no se detiene...

y, qué sé yo,

pero miénteme aunque sea, dime que algo queda

entre nosotros dos, que en tu habitación

nunca sale el sol, ni existe el tiempo,

ni el dolor.

Llévame si quieres a perder,

a ningún destino, sin ningún por qué.

Ya lo sé, que corazón que no ve

es corazón que no siente,

o corazón que te miente amor.

pero, sabes que en lo más profundo de mi alma

sigue aquel dolor por creer en ti

¿qué fue de la ilusión y de lo bello que es vivir?

Para qué me curaste cuando estaba herío

si hoy me dejas de nuevo con el corazón partío.

¿Quién me va a entregar sus emociones?

¿Quién me va a pedir que nunca le abandone?

¿Quién me tapará esta noche si hace frío?

¿Quién me va a curar el corazón partío?

¿Quién llenará de primaveras este enero,

y bajará la luna para que juguemos?

dime, si tú te vas, dime cariño mío,

¿quién me va a curar el corazón partío?

Tiritas pa este corazón partío.

Tiritas pa este corazón partío.

Dar solamente aquello que te sobra

nunca fue compartir, sino dar limosna, amor.

Si no lo sabes tú, te lo digo yo.

Después de la tormenta siempre llega la calma.

Pero, sé que después de ti,

después de ti no hay nada.

Para qué me curaste cuando estaba herío

si hoy me dejas de nuevo con el corazón partío.

¿Quién me va a entregar sus emociones?

¿quién me va a pedir que nunca le abandone?

¿Quién me tapará esta noche si hace frío?

¿Quién me va a curar el corazón partío?

¿Quién llenará de primaveras este enero,

y bajará la luna para que juguemos?

dime, si tú te vas, dime cariño mío,

¿quién me va a curar el corazón partío?

¿Quién me va a entregar ...

_Pía no podía despegar ni un solo segundo el oído del auricular de su reproductor, no hacía más que llorar no paraban por Valentina, hoy estaban floreciendo todas de sus ojos, le encantaría que ese precioso detalle fuera para ella._

**P:**Ojalá esto fuera por mí, ojalá esto estuviera hecho por Valentina, ojalá…

_En la radio sonaba otra canción._

**Radio:** Entonces te besé, fue como imaginaba

Entonces pude ver que no me equivocaba

Tanto soñar que te encontraba

Tantas canciones de ti hablan

Entonces a ver lo que pasa

Entonces, cruzar las miradas

Entonces, ya no te me escapas

Entonces

Entonces, lucharé para que no te vayas

Entonces, cuidaré y yo seré tu almohada

Tanto soñar que te encontraba

Tantas canciones de ti hablan

Entonces a ver lo que pasa

Entonces, cruzar las miradas

Entonces

Entonces a ver lo que pasa

Entonces, cruzar las miradas

Entonces

Entonces

_Todas esas canciones a Pía le recordaban muchísimo a Valentina, todas definían perfectamente cómo se sentía ella en cada momento que había vivido con ella _

**P:** Ay Valentina, porque me dijiste que me querías como una amiga, sabes lo duro que fue eso para mí, mi corazón y mi vida son tuyas hace mucho tiempo.

**Radio:** Existe un niño que vive en mi

Jugando a no quererte,

Pero hace tanto ruido este olvido

Que no te pude escuchar,

Recordar que ya no estás,

Que cuando hay olas en el mar

Y cuando no también,

Cuando me siento sereno

Cuando te echo de menos,

Hoy puede pasar, hoy es uno de esos momentos.

Y cuando llega el mes de abril

Y cuando quiero ir al desierto

Acabo siempre haciendo un nuevo intento por saber de ti.

Cuando decido mejorar,

Cuando me digo "esto no es vivir"

Me desespero y en este

Mundo no encuentro alivio,

Me pareces en lo ajeno,

No sabes cuánto te eche de menos.

Me besas yo me hundo y se

Que nadie en este mundo apagaría

Ni tu fuego ni me sed.

Y cuando hay olas en el mar, cuando hay calma y tempestad

Y cuando no también, cuando me siento sereno,

Cuando te echo de menos,

Hoy puede pasar,

Hoy es uno de esos momentos...

Y cuando llega el mes de abril

Y cuando quiero ir al desierto

Acabo siempre haciendo un nuevo intento por saber de ti.

Cuando decido mejorar,

Cuando me digo "esto no es vivir"

Me desespero y en este

Mundo no encuentro alivio,

Me pareces en lo ajeno,

No sabes cuánto te eche de menos.

Me besas yo me hundo y se

Que nadie en este mundo entendería

Ni tu fuego ni me sed.

Me besas yo me hundo y se

Que nadie en este mundo apagaría

Ni tu fuego ni me sed.

_Mientras seguía escuchando esas bellas melodías cogió un bolígrafo y algunas hojas y empezó a escribir sin dejar de llorar._

**Radio:**Haber si me dejas entrar

te cierras y me apagas tu luz

no entiendo tu manera de amar

me cambias forma, modo y actitud

yo me esfuerzo por hablar

sólo veo en ti inquietud y si seguimos mas allá

sólo habrá un camino: cara o cruz

si te amo ,llamo, cuido

no lleno tu corazón

si fallo, cayo , olvido

me pagas con odio y rencor

juego con 2 caras a la vez

si ayer todo iba bien, hoy marcha mal

me rompes los esquemas

solo se ceder, ya no se

q me quieres demostrar

A ver si me dejas entrar

te cierras y me apagas tu luz

no entiendo tu manera de amar

me cambias forma, modo y actitud

yo me esfuerzo por hablar

sólo ve en ti inquietud y si seguimos mas allá

sólo habrá un camino: cara o cruz

cruce de palabras y decides q todo se termino

calculas, piensas, mides

y vuelves pidiendo perdón

Juego con 2 caras a la vez

si ayer todo iba bien, hoy marcha mal

me tomas y me dejas

y es que, ya no se, q hacer

no quiero este infierno mas

A ver si me dejas entrar

te cierras y me apagas tu luz

no entiendo tu manera de amar ( d pensar, de actuar)

me cambias forma modo y actitud

yo me esfuerzo por hablar

sólo veo en ti inquietud y si seguimos mas allá (olvídame, escúchame)

sólo habrá un camino: cara o cruz

una cara q traiciona, la otra cuenta la verdad

un amor q se apasiona

me rechaza y ya no hay vuelta atrás

haces cara haces cruz

solo tengo ingratitud

doble juego q a la vez

rompe mis esquemas y no se

tus mentiras donde van

tus promesas donde están

no se, di tu

q prefieres: cara o cruz

_Pía seguía escribiendo._

**Radio:** Te extraño más de lo que puede el desierto extrañar

La lluvia de verano, llegar

Te extraño como un mentiroso extraña la verdad

Te odio y te deseo

Te miento y me lamento

Y a solas me arrepiento

Si estuvieras conmigo tan solo una vez más

Besándome despacio sin dejarme respirar

Si estuvieras conmigo tan solo una vez más

Acariciando mis sueños con tu cuerpo tan sensual

Maldigo y me arrepiento

Hoy vivo de recuerdos

Y a solas me lamento

Si estuvieras conmigo tan solo una vez más

Besándome despacio sin dejarme respirar

Si estuvieras conmigo tan solo una vez más

Acariciando mis sueños con tu cuerpo tan sensual

Pero no estás aquí y yo muriéndome, solo extrañándote

Si yo no estoy allí quién está en mi lugar

Si estuvieras conmigo tan solo una vez más

Besándome despacio sin dejarme respirar

Si estuvieras conmigo tan solo una vez más

Acariciando mis sueños con tu cuerpo tan sensual.

_Pía no podía acallar sus lagrimas con cada canción que sonaba._

**Radio:**Porque te quiero a ti

porque te quiero,

cerré mi puerta una mañana

y eché a andar.

Porque te quiero a ti

porque te quiero,

dejé los montes

y me vine al mar.

Tu nombre me sabe a hierba

de la que nace en el valle

a golpes de sol y de agua,

tu nombre me lleva atado

en un pliegue de tu talle

y en el viés de tu enagua.

Porque te quiero a ti

porque te quiero,

aunque estas lejos

yo te siento a flor de piel.

Porque te quiero a ti

porque te quiero,

se hace más corto

el camino aquel.

Tu nombre me sabe a yerba

de la que nace en el valle

a golpes de sol y de agua,

tu nombre me lleva atado

en un pliegue de tu talle

y en el biés de tu enagua.

Porque te quiero a ti

porque te quiero,

mi voz se rompe como el cielo

al clarear.

Porque te quiero a ti

porque te quiero,

dejo esos montes

y me vengo al mar.

_Cuando Pía terminó la carta buscó un sobre, la metió dentro y la guardó en un cajón._

**Locutor:** Tengo un nuevo paso de la misión, esta vez se trata de un mensaje para ti Pía, leo textualmente. _[Leyendo]_ Pía, ahora mismo estarás dudando de si esto es para ti o no, esto es para ti no lo dudes ok? No puedo decirte quien soy, porque si no la sorpresa se estropearía, no te asustes, pero esto no ha hecho más que empezar, voy a lograr que el día de hoy no lo olvides nunca, pero a cambio solo te pido un favor no dejes de escuchar ni una sola canción, porque en cada una de ellas, poquito a poco podrás ir descubriendo de quien se esconde detrás de estas canciones, entonces llegarás hasta mí. Solo te pido que juegues conmigo a esto, me dejas intentar que logres que este sea el mejor día de tu vida? Un besazo, nos veremos pronto mi Pía. _[Volviendo a hablar el]_ Vaya mensajito, yo no es por meterme Pía pero se nota que la persona que ha escrito estoy que ha organizado esto te quiere muchísimo, ahora te dejo con una nueva canción.

**Radio:** Sorry seems to be the hardest word

What have I got to do to make you love me?

What have I got to do to make you care?

What do I do when lightening strikes me?

And I wake to find that you're not there.

What have I got to do to make you want me?

What have I got to do to be heard?

What do I say when it's all over?

Sorry seems to be the hardest word.

It's sad, so sad

It's a sad, sad situation

And it's getting more and more absurd

It's sad, so sad

Why can't we talk it over?

Oh it seems to me

That sorry seems the be the hardest word

It's sad, so sad

It's a sad, sad situation

And it's getting more and more absurd

It's sad, so sad

Why can't we talk it over?

Oh it seems to me

That sorry seems the be the hardest word

What have I got to do make you love me?

What have I got to do to be heard?

What do I do when lighting strikes me

What have I got to do?

What have I got to do?

When sorry seems to be the hardest word

_A lo largo de la canción y del mensaje Pía estaba de nuevo llorando, no podía ni quería contener sus emociones, aún dudaba si era ella la persona para la que iban esos mensajes, pero se moría de ganas por ser ella._

**Radio:**Entre el cielo y el suelo hay algo

con tendencia a quedarse calvo

de tanto recordar

y ese algo que soy yo mismo

es un cuadro de bifrontismo

que solo da una faz

la vara vista es un anuncio de signal

la cara oculta es la resulta

de mi idea genial de echarte

me cuesta tanto olvidarte

me cuesta tanto olvidarte

me cuesta tanto

olvidar quince mil encantos es

mucha sensatez

y no sé si seré sensato

lo que sé es que me cuesta un rato

hacer las cosas sin querer

y aunque fui yo quien decidió

que ya no mas

y no me canse de jurarte

que no habrá segunda parte

me cuesta tanto olvidarte

me cuesta tanto olvidarte

me cuesta tanto...

_Pía viendo como se iba sucediendo la noche veía que no iba a poder dormir en toda la noche , subió el volumen de su radio y de nuevo se abrazó a la camisa de Valentina._


	5. Capitulo 5, Continuamos

Hola, me alegro de que sigáis ahí, se que he tenido esto muy abandonado y pido mis disculpas, por ello, pero no he tenido nada de tiempo libre como para poder seguir colgando capítulos, pero vamos que estos días que estoy de vacaciones, aprovechare, para colgaros muchos capítulos y sobre todo muy largos, para compensaros por la espera, muchas gracias por seguir ahí.

Besitos

_Pía viendo como se iba sucediendo la noche veía que no iba a poder dormir en toda la noche, subió el volumen de su radio y de nuevo se abrazó a la camisa de Valentina._

**P:** Valentina, esto solo puede ser cosa tuya, estas canciones… lo que hemos vivido… nuestros recuerdos… lo que significa todo esto solo lo entendemos tu y yo.

**Radio:** Si no estás me traiciona el subconsciente.

Si no estás me descubro de repente nombrándote

Y me siento tan pequeño.

Si no estás te deseo en tu camino lo mejor.

Que unos nuevos brazos te den el calor

Que en los míos no encontraste,

Que en los míos no encontraste.

Ojalá pudiese odiarte, ojalá fuera tan fácil olvidarte,

Ojalá que tengas suerte, ojalá no duela tanto no verte

Y los días me hagan mucho más fuerte.

Ojalá que tengas suerte, ojalá no duela tanto no verte

Y los días pasan lentos.

Si no estás todo pierde su sentido.

Si no estás y ya no encuentro motivos para continuar,

Y me siento tan perdido.

Si no estás acaricio tu recuerdo sin querer

Y deseo que el destino te vuelva a traer

Y ya no puedas marcharte,

Y no vuelvas a marcharte.

Ojalá pudiese odiarte, ojalá fuera tan fácil olvidarte,

Ojalá que tengas suerte, ojalá no duela tanto no verte

Y los días me hagan mucho más fuerte.

Ojalá que tengas suerte, ojalá no duela tanto no verte

Y los días pasan lentos, si no estás.

Los días pasan lento, si no estás.

Si tú no estás.

Ojalá pudiese odiarte, ojalá fuera tan fácil olvidarte,

Ojalá que tengas suerte, ojalá no duela tanto no verte

Y los días me hagan mucho más fuerte.

Ojalá que tengas suerte, ojalá no duela tanto no verte

Y los días pasan lentos, si no estás.

_A cada canción que sonaba Pía cada vez estaba más segura de que su organizadora secreta era Valentina pero como no quería fastidiar la sorpresa, quería ver hasta donde llegaba su juego no digo nada y se quedó a la espera._

**Radio:** Desde el primer día que la vi

Sus ojos me quisieron decir

Que no hacen falta las palabras

Solo con tu mirada comprendí

Que eras tú ese amor que no encontraba

La que en mis sueños me amaba

A quién le entregaría mi alma

A aquella flor que tanto buscaba

Agüita clara del manantial de mis sueños

De mis sueños

Son tus miradas

Que me llaman

Dentro de mi corazón

Son como espadas

Que se clavan

Cuando tú me hablas de amor

Se dispara la pasión

Llena de emoción

Ese fuego en tu mirar

Desde aquel momento que la vi

Mi cuerpo se tuvo que rendir

A tu sonrisa encantada

Bella, iluminada flor de abril

Semilla de este amor que no encontraba

Me tiene loco tu mirada

A quien le entregaría mi alma...

**Radio:** Aún vuela en pedazos el papel  
>de la carta que no te envié<br>palabras guardadas en la voz  
>que yo misma quise siempre enmudecer.<p>

Eran las más bellas que dije jamás  
>lo sé porque en ellas<br>llegué a desnudar una hermosa verdad,  
>una hermosa verdad.<p>

No fue tan difícil  
>nada más, vencí aquel miedo a decir<br>un simple te quiero  
>que sin ti no hubiera llegado siquiera a sentir.<p>

Pero sin embargo fui incapaz  
>de ser tan valiente hasta el final<br>hubiera tenido que escribir  
>el triste y temido nombre del adiós.<p>

Eran las más bellas que dije jamás...

Cómo no iba a serlo  
>si al final, de aquel frío invierno, nada más,<br>yo solo recuerdo el calor  
>de estar abrazada a tu cuerpo.<p>

**Radio:** Un momento en una agenda

Una décima de segundo más vuela...

Va saltando de hoja en hoja

Mil millones de instantes de que hablar

Una ráfaga de aire frio

Un molino de viento hace girar sigue...

Va rodando sobre su eje

Descubriendo una trayectoria más.

Es que no hay nada mejor que imaginar...

La física es un placer

Es que no hay nada mejor que

Formular, escuchar y oír a la vez

Miré el ángulo formado por tú y por mí

Es la solución a aIgo muy común aquí

Ahora tú no dejes de hablar

Somos coordenadas de un par

Incógnitas que aún faltan por despejar

Busca un libro que dice como,

Luego otro que se titula si,

Sigue... un tercero llamado nada

Es la fórmula de círculos sin fin

Es que no hay nada mejor

Que revolver el tiempo con el café

Es que no hay nada mejor

Que componer sin guitarra ni papel

Paralelas vienen siguiéndome

Espacio y tiempo juegan al ajedrez

Ahora tú... no dejes de hablar

**Radio:** We were both young when I first saw you,

I close my eyes, and the flash back starts.

I'm standing there. On a balcony of summer air.

I see the lights,

See the party the ball gowns.

I see you make your way through the crowd,

You say hello

Little did I know...

That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles

And my daddy said stay away from Juliet

And I was crying on the staircase

Begging you please don't go, and I said

Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone,

I'll be waiting all theres left to do is run

You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess

Tts a love story baby, just say yes

So I sneak out to the garden to see you

We keep quite because we're dead if they know

So close your eyes, Escape this town for a little while

Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter

And my daddy said stay away from Juliet

But you were everything to me

I was begging you please don't go, and I said

Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone

I'll be waiting all theres left to do is run

You'll be the prince, I'll be the princess

Tts a love story baby, just say yes

Romeo save me, try to tell me how it is

This love is difficult, but its real,

Don't be afraid we'll make it out of this mess

Its a love story baby, just say yes, oh,

I was tired of waiting,

Wondering if you were ever coming around

My faith in you is fading

When I met you on the outskirts of town, and I said

Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone

I keep waiting for you but you never come

Is this in my head, I don't know what to think.

He fell to the ground, and pulled out a ring

Marry me Juliet you'll never have to be alone

I love you and that's all you know

I talked to your dad; you'll pick out a white dress

It's a love story baby, just say yes

Oh, Oh, Oh

We were both young when I first saw you

**Radio:** Tal vez prefieras olvidar

yo solo quiero recordar

lo que fuimos...

Lo que perdimos

volverá

Quizás no pudo ser

quizás será...

Yo quisiera huir

con un viento helado

Yo quisiera huir

que me perderé

RECORDANDOTEE!

Sé que la vida

se lo ve venir

el invierno que no supe

de ti

La tristeza y el adiós

fue para los dos

Cuando vi que todo termino

un día solo un día de sol

la tristeza y el adiós

fue para los dos...

uooo...

fue para los dos...

Si pudiera regresar..

al ayer sin olvidar..

de saber lo que hice mal..

no nos merecimos un final..

Te busqué..

demasiado tarde

No me rendiré..

No me perderé..

RECORDANDOTEEE!

sé que la vida

se lo ve venir..

el invierno que no supe de ti..

la tristeza y el adiós

fue para los dos...

cuando vi que todo termino

hubo solo un día de sol

la tristeza y el adiós

fue para los dos..

no0ooo...

pero en el adiós..

no se fue el valor..

lo que sentimos..

sé que sigue aquí...

dime que fue de ti...

dime que fue...

sé que la vida

no se olvida de mí

el invierno que no supo de ti

la tristeza y el adiós

fue para los dos..!

fue para los dos...

_Pía no se soltaba de la camisa de Valentina mientras no dejaba de pensar en ella y parecía que por fin Valentina se había dado cuenta de las cosas, que por fin viajaría con ella a la Luna, una sonrisa se dibujó en su cara, mientras las lagrimas pero estaba vez de emoción de alegría no dejaban de brotar de sus ojos._

**Radio:** Presiento que hoy será cuando me verás

Cada vez que intento estar cerca de ti te vas

Que tonta me siento cuando todo sale mal

Y no sé cómo explicar lo que tú me das

Me he comprado ropa nueva para destacar

Tú como si no estuviera pasas sin saludar

Te he dicho como me llamo pero no hay señal

Y no dejo de pensar que hago mal

Tantas veces he soñado

Y otras tantas he llorado lágrimas pensando en ti

Y mintiéndome a mi misma

He creído que tenía algo más

Y no sé como acercarme a ti

A todo lo que me haces sentir

Si te veo...

Y no sé cómo sacar de mí

Eso que tú me haces sentir

Si te veo...

Como amar a alguien que no ve...

Creo que hoy me has mirado casi sin querer

Me he quedado sin aliento y eso no puede ser

Hoy me invitas a tu lado por primera vez

En tus ojos puedo ver que esto puedo ser

Tantas veces he soñado

Y otras tantas he llorado lágrimas pensando en ti

Y ahora creo que no miento

Pienso que llegó el momento para mí

Y ya sé cómo llegar a ti

Como enseñar mi corazón

Mis deseos...

Y ya sé lo que sientes por mí

Y no me cansaré de oír que me quieres

Ahora amar es algo de los dos...

Y sintiendo en cada brazo

El amor tan esperado que soñé tiempo atrás

Pero ocurren los milagros

Y te siento aquí a mi lado de verdad

Y ya sé lo que sientes por mí

Y no me cansaré de oír que me quieres

Ahora amar es algo de los dos...

**Radio:** Por sentado no doy

nada de lo que soy

ni el latido más mínimo, ahora no

It's the air that i breathe

it's my fall at your feet

it is my song

i sing when you are gone

En esta primavera anticipada

que aumenta así

lo bueno dentro de mí

Ahahah lo sé

eres mi horizonte mi amanecer

ahahah la prueba que

Demuestra lo que puedes hacer

Porque

All my hopes and my fears my hopes my fears

in this moment are clear

you are the one the one

my moon my stars my sun

Es esta primavera anticipada

me gusta así, sí, me hace volver a vivir

Ahahah lo sé

eres mi horizonte mi amanecer

ahahah la prueba que

demuestra lo que puedes hacer

Flores, mosaico de colores

errores, cicatrizan hoy mejor en mí

Sin duda serás tú el artífice

en esta primavera que ya, llegó, llegó

ahora

la siento a mi alrededor.

_Mientras Pía seguía pensando en su dulce Valentina, en otro lugar del a ciudad._

**V:** Espero que le guste el currazo que me he pegado, espero que lo esté disfrutando y que descubra pronto el porqué de todo esto…. Espero que todo salga perfecto.

**RING RING**

**V:** Si?

**M:** Hola Valentina, soy Maca!

**V:** Ah, Hola Maca, cuánto tiempo!

**M:** Pues si la verdad es que si

**V:** Que alegría oírte!

**M:** Igual, siento llamarte a estas horas pero quiero hablar contigo.

**V:** No te preocupes Maca, no molestas puedes llamar cuando quieras

**M:** Ok me quedo más tranquila.

**V:** Y dime Maca que querías hablar conmigo?

**M:** En primer lugar, a qué hora es mañana lo de Pía?

**V:** Lo de Pía no te ha contado nada Adela?

**M:** Si me contó lo de la fiesta y demás, pero al final no me ha dicho hora ni nada.

**V:** Ah, ok ok, pues mira apunta [Y le dio la dirección]

**M:** Ok, gracias!

**V:** Pero creo que algo más querías decirme no?

**M:** Vaya Valentina que bien me conoces.

**V:** No es eso Maca, simplemente dijiste, en primer lugar eso significa que hay un segundo punto no?

**M:** Jajajajaajaj, tienes razón.

**V:** Pues vamos Maca suéltalo ya!

**M:** Jaajajajaj, tú y tu impaciencia Valentina.

**V:** …

**M:** Allá voy, Valentina tu amas a Pía?

**V:** …

**M:** Valentina estas ahí?

**V:** Sisi estoy aquí, pero tu como llegaste a esa conclusión'

M: Mu sencillo, a ver he estado oyendo un programa de radio y de repente todas las canciones o al menos la mayoría de ellas, recordaban a muchas de las cosas que vivisteis las dos juntas allí en mi casa.

**V:** …

**M:** Y luego además el locutor leyó una nota con un mensaje precioso, dedicado a Pía y bueno simplemente até cabos y llegué a la conclusión de que todo esto solo podía ser obra tuya y todo porque la amas!

**V:** Mira Maca voy a ser sincera contigo, si la amo, amo a Pía como nunca he amado a nadie, he tenido mil dudas, le he hecho mucho daño al a persona más especial de mi vida por no ser sincera conmigo misma, pero eso se acabó a partir de hoy mi vida es Pía, se acabaron las dudas, los miedos, las inseguridades, voy a hacer lo posible por tenerla a mi lado y siendo su cumpleaños no podía desaprovechar la ocasión de intentar que este día sea el más especial de su vida

**M:** Eso muy bonito, pero con lo que me dices me etas confirmando que entonces en mi casa entre ustedes ya había algo.

**V:** Maca eso ya no te lo voy a contar, eso es algo que pasara o no es de Pía y mío!

**M:** Lo entiendo1

**V:** Maca, ahora que me he confesado contigo espero que mañana estés en la fiesta.

**M:** Claro ahí estaré con Teo y con Emiliano.

**V:** Perfecto, puedo pedirte un favor Maca?

**M:** Claro dime!

**V:** No la llaméis para felicitarla ok?

**M:** Ok, pero porque?

**V:** SORPRESA, es que todo el día de hoy esta cronometrado y programado minuto a minuto.

**M:** Ok, entonces nos vemos allí a las nueve.

**V:** Ok, XAO!

_La radio seguía sonando en casa de nuestras dos protagonistas._

**Radio:** Dicen que el sueño de cada día,

Esconde rosas llenas de espinas,

Te araña el alma y te da la vida,

Pasa de largo, va de puntillas,

Y en cada rincón se enciende otro sol,

Y la distancia

Se hace más corta entre los dos...

Siente la magia del corazón,

Cada latido será un color,

Que pinte el cielo de tus fantasías,

Que borre el gris de tu melancolía,

Si llevas dentro la magia del corazón...

Libros gastados, zapatos viejos,

Y aquellos besos que son eternos,

Gente sin nada, gente con suerte,

Si estoy contigo nunca amanece,

Maldito reloj, bendita pasión,

Que se desnuda entre la piel...

Siente la magia del corazón,

Cada latido será un color,

Que pinte el cielo de tus fantasías,

Que borre el gris de tu melancolía,

Si llevas dentro la magia del corazón...

Destinos que cruzan abismos,

Pendientes de un hilo

Que mueve algún Dios...

Los silencios se vuelven deseos,

Que cambian el rumbo de cada ilusión...

Donde se detiene el viento,

Nace el eco de tus besos...

Siente la magia del corazón,

Cada latido será un color,

Que pinte el cielo de tus fantasías,

Que borre el gris de tu melancolía,

Si llevas dentro la magia del corazón...,

Del corazón...

**Radio:** Como quisiera detener el tiempo

En este instante y verte una y otra... Otra vez

Y volver a detenerlo luego

Quisiera que se nos pasara, una y otra... Otra vez

El momento de dejarnos... No ves...

Y estar así, haciéndonos cosquillas solo con vivir

Sabiendo que te tengo y me tienes pa' ti

Y una y otra … Y otra vez

Besarnos hasta que llegue a estorbarnos la piel

Hasta que los sentidos no sepan por qué

Hasta que nos muramos si ha de ser de amor

Hasta que más no pueda ser

Una y otra ... Y otra vez

Hasta llegar a enloquecer

Hasta que no exista más mundo

Una y otra y otra vez

Y enloquecer

Como quisiera detener el tiempo en el mismito instante en el que hacemos de…

De cada beso un color nuevo

Cosa buena de silencio de caricias algo serio hacemos que

Solo nuestros ojos sepan que decir

Y estar así, haciéndonos cosquillas solo con vivir

Sabiendo que te tengo y me tienes pa' ti

Y una y otra ... Y otra vez

Besarnos hasta que llegue a estorbarnos la piel

Hasta que los sentidos no sepan por qué

Hasta que nos muramos si ha de ser de amor

Hasta que más no pueda ser

Una y otra ... Y otra vez

Hasta llegar a enloquecer

Hasta que no exista más mundo

Una y otra y otra vez

Y enloquecer

Y enloquecer

Y enloquecer

**Radio:** Tan solo mirarte a la cara

Y abrirte las puertas una vez más

Tan solo mirarte a los ojos ya se

Nunca me perderás

Quizás no me salgan palabras,

Quizás sea tu juego y tu nunca lo acabas

Tan solo mirarte a los ojos ya se

Hoy nace un día más.

Vestido de llanto me acerco y no alcanzo

Tantos años buenos, de buenos regalos

Que yo soy un loco si

Pero nunca te mentí

Por favor no quiero verme mas así

Y Dile que se pare el tiempo

Que nos deje en paz para tocarnos

Y dile que dormir es un tormento

Porque has venido si no es a buscarme

A la luna prometí, siempre estar cerca de ti

Y esto amiga mía, ya no

No es cosa mía

Tan solo mirarte a los ojos

Te digo que me he vuelto loco

Tan solo mirarte a los ojos

Son ya cuatro meses Durmiéndome solo

Ha pasado de todo

Que soy yo quien te espera

Dormida entre manos ajenas

Ya lo se

Que a veces te hice daño

Ya lo se

Que a veces fue tan raro

Pero que me parta el alma dios y que me quite la razón

Si te miento cuando digo que te amo

Vestido de llanto me acerco y no alcanzo

Tantos años buenos de buenos regalos

Que yo soy un loco si

Pero yo no sé mentir

Por favor no quiero verme más así

Y Dile que se pare el tiempo

Que nos deje en paz para tocarnos

Y dile que dormir es un tormento

Porque has venido si no se ha buscarme

A la luna prometí siempre estar cerca de ti

Y esto amiga mía

Ya no

No es cosa mía

Y dile que se pare el tiempo

Aunque no sientas lo mismo me conformo con mirarte

Y dile que dormir es un tormento

Porque has venido si no es a buscarme

A la luna prometí siempre estar cerca de ti

Y esto amiga mía

Ya no

No es cosa mía

Tan solo mirarte a los ojos

Te digo que me he vuelto loco

_Las canciones siguieron sonando hasta las siete de la mañana, a esa hora el teléfono de Pía la sacó de su mundo de ilusión de su vida junto a Valentina._

**P:** Si?

**Voz:** Muy buenos días Pía!

**P:** Hola! Quien es'

**Voz:** Soy la voz del mensajero!

**P:** El mensajero…

**Voz:** Te llamo de la Radio Love FM, para darte un mensaje.

**P:** Ams ok ok , la radio que lleva toda la noche dedicando canciones, para alguien?

**Voz:** Efectivamente y me parece que ese alguien eres tú! Así que si quieres te digo le mensaje.

**P:** Claro! [Su hipótesis cada vez se confirmaba más y más]

**Voz:** El mensaje es de la misma persona, que te ha estado dedicando canciones durante toda la noche.

**P:** Y puedo saber quién es?

**Voz:** Por dos motivos, claramente no!

**P:** Y son?

**Voz:** el primero porque si te lo dijéramos perdería la gracia y el segundo es porque tampoco nos ha dicho quien es.

**P:** Vaya!

**Voz:** Pero bueno quieres oír el mensaje?

**P:** Claro claro! Dime! [Nerviosa]

**Voz:** [Se aclaró la garganta] Con mi guitarra en la mano, intentando componerte algo, me salen demasiadas cosas, pero todas sin sentido. Así que he preferido esta otra opción. Sabes que nunca me han gustado las etiquetas, eso lo sabes bien; pero en un día como hoy no podía olvidarme de ti y no hacer nada, día tras día me doy cuenta del a falta que me haces y de lo tonta que he sido, me doy cuenta que te necesito am i lado y solo quiero pedirte disculpas por si alguna vez te hice daño no lo hice queriendo, también espero que perdones mis dudas, mis errores, por fin tengo las cosas claras, han desaparecido los miedos, las dudas…. Hoy me he dado cuenta que por fin no me da miedo viajar a la luna siendo una Astronauta, pero que sin duda quiero quitarme el casco junto a ti. Hoy he preparado para ti el mejor día de tu vida, solo necesito saber una cosa, quiero saber una cosa, quieres pasarlo a mi lado?

P: [Llorando] Claro! Que tengo que hacer?

Voz: Entonces solo sigue el juego, las instrucciones son muy sencillas, y cuando menos te lo esperes estaré a tu lado y para siempre si tú me dejas. Muchísimas felicidades mi princesa, mi Pía. [Volviendo en si] Y esta canción también va para ti.

Radio: Nadie como tú para hacerme reír.  
>nadie como tú sabe tanto de mí.<br>nadie como tú es capaz de compartir  
>mis penas, mi tristeza, mis ganas de vivir.<br>tienes ese don de dar tranquilidad,  
>de saber escuchar, de envolverme en paz.<br>tienes la virtud de hacerme olvidar  
>el miedo que me da mirar la oscuridad.<br>solamente tú lo puedes entender  
>y solamente tú te lo podrás creer.<br>En silencio y sin cruzar una palabra.  
>solamente una mirada es suficiente para hablar.<br>ya son más de veinte años de momentos congelados  
>en recuerdos que jamás se olvidarán.<br>Nadie como tú para pedir perdón.  
>nadie como tú valora esta canción.<br>nadie como tú me da su protección,  
>me ayuda a caminar, me aparta del dolor.<br>tienes ese don de dar tranquilidad,  
>de saber escuchar, de envolverme en paz.<br>tienes la virtud de hacerme olvidar  
>el miedo que me da mirar la oscuridad.<br>solamente tú lo puedes entender  
>y solamente tú te lo podrás creer.<br>En silencio y sin cruzar una palabra.  
>solamente una mirada es suficiente para hablar.<br>ya son más de veinte años de momentos congelados  
>en recuerdos que jamás se olvidarán.<br>Y pasarán los años y siempre estarás buscando un plan  
>para que se hagan realidad los sueños que<br>soñábamos antes de ayer al dormir  
>hablando del tiempo que nos quedará por vivir.<br>En silencio y sin cruzar una palabra.  
>solamente una mirada es suficiente para hablar.<br>ya son más de veinte años de momentos congelados  
>en recuerdos que jamás se olvidarán.<br>Y sin hablar. sólo al mirar sabremos llegar a entender  
>que jamás ni nada ni nadie en la vida nos separará.<p>

_Al terminar la canción_

**Voz:** Bueno Pía que tengas un día genial!

**P:** Muchas gracias!

**Voz:** Y antes de cortar la conversación, me dejas decirte algo?

**P:** Claro dime!

**Voz:** Esa persona, se ve que te quiere, ha tardado en darse cuenta pero se nota a leguas que te quiere, así que dale una oportunidad, daros una oportunidad!

**P:** Muchas gracias, y tranquilo que lo haré!

**Voz:** Me alegro, pues lo dicho Muchas felicidades y que disfrutes del día! Y sobre todo se FELIZ!

**P:** Gracias XAO!

_Colgó el teléfono y cogió la camisa de Valentina._

**P:** _[Totalmente nerviosa]_ Mi Valen, ahora sí que tengo confirmado que eres tú, pero que significa esto, significa que ya no tienes dudas? Que realmente quieres quitarte le casco y viajar conmigo al a Luna, quieres lanzarte al vacío de las etiquetas sin paracaídas, parece que por fin has aceptado lo que eres, o simplemente has aceptado tus sentimientos, pero la que tiene miedo soy yo, tengo miedo a volverme a ilusionar y volver a caerme, que me tienes preparado Valen?

_Al poco tiempo, el timbre de su casa empezó a sonar con insistencia, Pía nerviosa se acercó, miró por la mirilla y al no ver a nadie, abrió la puerta._

_Detrás del a puerta no había nadie solo había un sobre con su nombre._

_Pía lo cogió, se metió hacía casa y cerró la puerta._

**P:** _[Leyendo]_ Hola, buenos días mi Pía, preparada para el juego? No pretendo que te asustes, simplemente quiero hacerte pasar le mejor día de tu vida y para ello necesito tu ayuda, que sigas los pasos sin hacer preguntas, luego yo te las respondo todas, si todavía te queda alguna duda, ok? Bien esta nota te la ha entregado Hugo, ahora mismo estarás pensando quién diablos es Hugo _[Pía sonrió porque había hecho eso exactamente]_, bueno pues él es tu chofer, hoy él es el único que sabe el objetivo de esto pero no puede peguntarle nada, solo fíate de mi ok? Tienes media hora, para prepararte hasta que llegue de nuevo Hugo y empiece por fin tu aventura hoy! No preguntes nada y déjate llevar, espero que disfrutes del día cada vez estoy más cerca, para estar a tu lado.

"**Para que yo te olvide, tiene que haber dos señales: que se hunda la tierra y se separen los mares****"**

Siempre tuya! ASTRONAUTA!

_Pía se fue a arreglarse y a la media hora exacta, el timbre de su casa sonaba._

_Pía fue a abrir._

**H:** Muchísimas felicidades señorita Pía!

**P:** Muchas gracias!

**H:** Muy buenos días señorita Pía, soy Hugo su chofer, hoy estoy a su servicio.

**P:** Muy buenos días y gracias.

**H:** Si me hace el favor… _[Le puso el brazo para que se cogiera de él y le guió hasta la puerta de su portal]_

_Allí Pía se quedó impresionada ya que des la puerta hasta la limusina blanca, había una alfombra enorme de color naranja que le guiaba hasta el coche, Hugo dejó a Pía en el portal y se acercó a abrirle la puerta._

_Cuando Pía estuvo lista para empezar la aventura, empezó a caminar hacía la limusina donde Hugo le esperaba con la puerta abierta._

_Mientras Pía se acercaba hacía la limusina iba pensando…_

**P:** Valentina, yo no me merezco esto, pero si lo que querías lograr era que me sintiera diferente, y la persona más especial del mundo, con esto ya lo has logrado, si antes ya me tenias robado el corazón con esto …

_Al llegar a la puerta del coche, Hugo esperó a que termine de entrar y cerró la puerta. Pía estaba emocionadísima con lo que había allí dentro no se podía creer que eso estuviera pasando de verdad, se pellizcó un par de veces en el brazo para comprobar que no era un sueño._

_Desde que Pía se había subido al coche estaba sonando música que significaba mucho para ella pero esta vez no era el cantante quien cantaba sino que la voz que provenía del altavoz no era otra que la de su amada._

**A**_**: **_Si volviera a nacer  
>si empezara de nuevo<br>volvería a buscarte en mi nave del tiempo  
>es el destino quien nos lleva y nos guía<br>nos separa y nos une otra vez de la vida  
>Nos dijimos adiós pasaron los años<br>volvimos a vernos una noche de sábado  
>otro país, otra ciudad, otra vida<br>pero la misma mirada felina  
>a veces te mataría y otras en cambio te quiero comer<br>ojillos de agua marina  
>Como hablar<br>si cada parte de mi mente es tuya  
>y si no encuentra la palabra exacta<br>como hablar  
>como decirte<br>que me has ganado poquito a poco  
>tu que llegaste por casualidad<br>como hablar  
>Como un pájaro de fuego que se muere en tus manos<br>un trozo de hielo deshecho en los labios  
>la radio sigue sonando, la guerra ha acabo<br>pero las ojeras no se han apagado aun  
>Como hablar<br>si cada parte de mi mente es tuya  
>y si no encuentra la palabra exacta<br>como hablar  
>como decirte<br>que me has ganado poquito a poco  
>tu que llegaste por casualidad<br>como hablar  
>A veces te mataría y otras en cambio te quiero comer<br>me estas quitando la vida  
>Como hablar<br>si cada parte de mi mente es tuya  
>y si no encuentra la palabra exacta<br>como hablar  
>como decirte<br>que me has ganado poquito a poco  
>tu que llegaste por casualidad<br>como hablar  
>Como hablar<br>si cada parte de mi mente es tuya  
>y si no encuentra la palabra exacta<br>como hablar  
>porque no sé cómo decirte<br>que me has ganado poquito a poco  
>tu que llegaste por casualidad<br>como hablar

_Al terminar la canción Hugo le entregó una nueva nota._


	6. Capitulo 6, Descubrimos secretos

_Un poquito más para continuar el cumpleaños, os cuelgo varios seguidos, para compensaros por la espera, pero espero que comentéis que os parece este cumpleaños_

_Al terminar la canción Hugo le entregó una nueva nota._

**H:** _[Dándole la nota]_ Tenga señorita Pía esto es para usted.

**P:** _[Cogiendo la nota]_ Gracias! _[Leyendo]_ Como hablar si cada parte de mi mente es tuya, y si no encuentro la palabra exacta, como hablar. Como decirte que m has ganado poquito a poco, tú que llegaste por casualidad, como hablar. Esta canción define perfectamente aquello que nunca me ha gustado mucho hacer, poner etiquetas, esta canción en pocas palaras te cuenta lo que siento y sobre todo lo que provocas en mi. Pero bueno esta nota, no es para esto es para decirte que no te pellizques ni te golpees ni nada, porque es verdad no es un sueño, _[Pía sonrió]_ estás viviendo esto, así que disfrútalo porque es todo para ti, esto solo es el principio, pero recuerda que no puedes preguntar nada, cada vez queda menos para estar junto a ti.

"**No creas que no he hecho nada para llegar hasta ti, tuve que pelear con mi timidez, dar muerte a mi miedo, y o aquí me tienes"**

Tu astronauta!

En el coche seguía sonando la música.

**A:** Mi consentida tu

Tu siempre mi niña mimada

La dicha que nunca se acaba

Tu mi fe, mi devoción

Mí consentida tú

Los ojos por los que yo miro

La niña por la que suspiro

La que me hace tan feliz

Eres tú siempre la llave

Que abre cada sueño

Mi debilidad

Tu mi razón de ser, mi ley

La magia que me hace seguir en pie

Mi consentida

La más bella de este mundo

La que da este amor profundo

La que me da fuerzas y calma mi sed

Mí consentida, mi oración

Por la que orgulloso presumo de amor

Mi luz, mi juventud dormida, mi admiración

Mi consentida

Mí consentida tú

La boca que marca mi rumbo

Tu piel es mi mapa del mundo

Donde queda tanto por vivir

Eres tú siempre la llave

Que abre cada sueño, mi debilidad

Tu mi razón de ser, mi ley

La magia que me hace seguir en pie

Mi consentida

La más bella de este mundo

La que da este amor profundo

La que me da fuerzas y calma mi sed

Mí consentida, mi oración

Por la que orgulloso presumo de amor

Mi luz, mi juventud dormida, mi admiración

Mi consentida

La más bella de este mundo

La que da este amor profundo

La que me da fuerzas y calma mi sed

Mí consentida, mi oración

Por la que orgulloso presumo de amor

Mi luz, mi juventud dormida, mi admiración

La más linda tu

Mi estrella tu

La luz que me guía en la oscuridad

La más hermosa tu

En sueños tú

Tu ausencia me mata

Me quema en el alma tu adiós

El coche se había puesto en marcha.

Al terminar la canción otra nota aparecía de un cajón del coche.

P: [Leyendo] Se que nunca te lo he dicho, siempre he estado muy segura de lo que sentía por ti, pero necesitaba quitarme esos miedos, superar el que dirán, dejar de ser una cobarde, para volver a ser tu Valentona.

"El amor empieza con una mirada, se siente con un beso y se dice con una palabra, gracias por mirarme y sobre todo por besarme"

Al momento el coche paró y Hugo le abrió la puerta.

**H:** _[Ayudándola a salir del coche]_ Señorita Pía si me permite.

_Una vez fuera del coche Pía se fijó dónde estaba y se vio enfrente de la mejor Crepería de la ciudad._

_Hugo le dio una nueva nota._

**P:** _[Leyendo]_ Princesa, imagino que no habrás desayunado nada, así que por eso te traigo aquí, espero que te guste esta es la segunda fase, ya quedan menos… Que aproveche Princesa **"****El amor es algo que no se puede explicar, pero si lo puedes sentir."**

Pía se acercó hacía la puerta, un camarero al verla se acercó hacía ella.

C: Hola señorita Pía la estábamos esperando

P: Hola, buenos días.

C: Por favor, sígame, que le mostraré su mesa.

El camarero la acercó hacia su mesa, desde la cual se veía el jardín exterior, donde había una cascada preciosa, encima de la mesa había otra nota.

**P:** _[Leyendo]_ Espero que las vistas te gusten, me gustará estar viendo esa carilla que tiene puesta, seguro que es una cara entre sorpresa, emoción, amor… mil sentimiento que no sabes por dónde van a salir, pero guárdalos todo eso guárdalo, para cuando estés a mi lado…

"**El tesoro más importante que yo puedo cuidar no es oro ni plata, sino tú."**

_El camarero le fue trayendo poco a poco lo que estaba encargado, y al final del maravilloso desayuno el camarero le acercó otra nota._

**P:** _[Leyendo]_ Espero que hayas disfrutado del desayunado, ahora vuelve al coche que Hugo te tiene que llevar a otro lugar, cada vez estas más cerca de mí! Te espero Princesa.

"**Eres mi sueño, eres mi ilusión, eres una rosa brotando en mi corazón"**

**C:** Espero que todo haya sido de su agrado, muchas gracias, y hasta otra.

**P:** Todo maravilloso, muchísimas gracias por todo, nos vemos

_Pía se despidió de su camarero y salió del a crepería donde Hugo ya le esperaba con la puerta del coche abierta, antes de entrar Hugo le dio una nueva nota._

**P:** Otra?

**H:** Recuerda nada de preguntas…

**P:** Jajajajaja, está bien está bien, Ay mi Valen…

Entró en el coche de fondo sonaba una canción.

**A:** Te encuentro despierto

Me dices lo siento

Con una lagrima derramas

me abrazas me hielo

me pides un beso

y yo me quedo sin respirar

solo espera un momento

solo dime no es cierto

solo quedate en silencio cinco minutos

acariciame un momento ven junto a mi

te dare el ultimo beso

el mas profundo

guardare mis sentimientos

y me ire lejos de ti

Tengo tanto miedo

y es que no comprendo

que fue lo que yo he hecho mal

me abrazas me hielo

me pides un beso

y yo me quedo sin respirar

solo espera un momento

solo dime no es cierto

solo quedate en silencio cinco minutos

acariciame un momento ven junto a mi

te dare el ultimo beso el mas profundo

guardare mis sentimientos y me ire lejos de ti

dame tu mano

devuelveme el aire

di que me amas

que no eres culpable

por lo menos un momento

dime que esto no es cierto

solo quedate en silencio

acariciame un momento

te dare el ultimo beso

guardare mis sentimientos y me ire lejos de ti

solo quedate en silencio cinco minutos

acariciame un momento ven junto a mi

te dare el ultimo beso el mas profundo

guardare mis sentimientos y me iré lejos de ti.

P: Ay Valentina, me encantan estos detalles de las notas, en cada una de ellas hay un mensaje que cada vez hace que te ame más y más, solo juego a este juego para llegar a tu lado. [Leyendo] El día no ha hecho más que empezar estas preparada para seguir el juego?, espero que disfrutes del día, de la misma manera que yo he disfrutado preparándolo todo para ti.

Ya me queda menos para estar a tu lado. Tu Astronauta.

"**La lima nació verde, el tiempo la maduró. Mi corazón nació libre y el tuyo lo conquistó."**

En el coche sonaba una nueva canción.

**A:** Puedes olvidarte de mis ojos, de mi voz  
>de las veces que con vino derrochabamos pasión<br>Puedes olvidarte de que un tiempo fuiste yo  
>pero nunca olvidaras que me quisiste tanto, tanto, tanto<p>

Puedes olvidarlo todo y no mirar atras  
>esconder en tu memoria mi recuerdo más carnal<br>pero hay algo muy sencillo que jamas olvidaras  
>los momentos que me amaste,eso no lo olvidaras.<p>

Para siempre, para siempre me tendras  
>escondido en tu memoria, en tu alma, en tu verdad<br>y por mucho que lo intentes en tus sueños me veras  
>regalandote caricias, regalandote un quizas.<p>

Puedes olvidarte de la fuerte tentacion  
>con la que necesitabas aretarme hasta el dolor<br>Puedes olvidarte de las horas del reloj  
>pero nunca olvidaras mis segundos en tu alma.<p>

Para siempre, para siempre me tendras  
>escondido en tu memoria, en tu alma, en tu verdad<br>y por mucho que lo intentes en tus sueños me veras  
>regalandote caricias, regalandote un quizas.<p>

Para siempre, para siempre puedo estar  
>enjaulado en tu pasado, muy callado sin hablar<br>y la llave de tu voz la tiene el tiempo que al final hara q te recuerde  
>que jamas te olvidaras...<p>

**H:** Señorita Pía puede mirar a su izquierda porfavor?

Empezó a sonar un nueva canción

**A:** Hoy quiero ir a encontrar,

todo lo que hay dentro de mi.

Sacar toda esa sensibilidad,

que me acerque a ti,

que me lleve allí.

Y a pesar de todo me pregunto

¿qué no di?

Y al vivir me oculto

mis defectos para poder dormir...

Ya nada volverá a ser como antes,

nunca dejaré que nada me cambie,

estaremos conociendo nuestra parte original.

Ya nunca volverá a ser como antes,

nunca dejaré que nada me cambie,

estaremos conociendo nuestra parte de verdad.

Tras una sombra gris,

que no me deja ver,

podré esperar que pase algo hoy,

con lo que tengo aquí,

y no quiere salir.

Y a pesar de todo me pregunto

¿qué no di?

Y al vivir me oculto

mis defectos para poder dormir...

Ya nada volverá a ser como antes,

nunca dejaré que nada me cambie,

estaremos conociendo nuestra parte original.

Ya nunca volverá a ser como antes,

nunca dejaré que nada me cambie,

estaremos conociendo nuestra parte de verdad.

Estaremos conociendo nuestra parte original

_Pía empezó a mirar por la ventanilla y sus ojos brillaron al ver lo que había colgado en los puentes y en los balcones de la gente, empezó a leer lo que ponía en las pancartas._

**P:** _[Leyendo]_ **"No se si vivo para pensar en ti, o pienso en ti para poder vivir" " un o esta enamorado cuando se da cuneta de que la otra persona es única" " El amor es unirse a pesar de todo los pronósticos"**

En el coche sonaba una nueva canción.

**A:** No quiero estar sin ti

Si tú no estás aquí me sobra el aire

No quiero estar así

Si tú no estás la gente se hace nadie

Si tú no estás aquí no sé

Que diablos hago amándote

Si tú no estás aquí sabrás

Que Dios no va a entender por qué te vas

No quiero estar sin ti

Si tú no estás aquí me falta el sueño

No quiero andar así

Latiendo un corazón de amor sin dueño

Si tú no estás aquí no sé...

Derramaré mis sueños si algún día no te tengo

Lo más grande se hará lo más pequeño

Pasearé en un cielo sin estrellas esta vez

Tratando de entender quién hizo un infierno el paraíso

No te vayas nunca porque

No puedo estar sin ti

Si tú no estás aquí me quema el aire

Si tú no estás aquí no sé...

Si tú no estás aquí.

_La última pancarta que se veía era sin duda la más grande, en la que había una foto de las seis locas Adela, Greta, Marisa, Nina, Valentina y ella._

**P:** Esta loca, pero como se le ocurren estas cosas. [Leyendo] Tus amigas que te quieren, te desean el mejor de los cumpleños, FELICIDADES PÍA!

_Esa pancarta la izó sonreir como una boba, a Pía con ese gesto ya le empezaba a costar controlar su emociones._

_Hugo le acercó a una tienda de vestidos_

_Al entrar al chica de la tienda le dio antes de nada una nueva nota._

**P:** _[Leyendo] _Princesa se que no te gustan mucho este tipo de cosas, pero hazlo por mi, elige uno de los vestidos que te enseñará la chica y llévatelo puesto ok? La espera ya casi termina Princesa.

"**Cada día le quiero mas que ayer y menos que mañana."**

**D: **Muchisimas felicidades señorita Pía!

**P:** Gracias!

**D:** Como ya ha visto en la nota, tiene que elegir…

**P:** Esta bien, enséñeme los modelos.

**D:** Sigame por favor

_Pía acompañó al a dependienta al otro lado de la tienda._

**D:** Aquí lo tiene, aquí tiene el probador, pruébeselos y cuando se haya decidido avíseme.

_Pía entró en el probador en la tienda de mientras sonaba al canción _

**A:** Te imagino y la soledad se me llena de ti

Y no es fácil poder decir lo que llego a sentir

Llevo tiempo buscándote

En mi alma y mi piel

Llevo tiempo soñándo que

No te quiero perder

Eres tan frágil como la luz, abres mi amanecer

Si no me alumbras yo, no me acabo de encender

Y soy un corazón que se derriba

Y late cada vez con menos vida

Llevo tiempo buscándote

En mi alma y mi piel

Llevo tiempo soñándo que

No te quiero perder

_Cada vez que Pía estaba dentro de un probador recordaba le momento que vivió con Valentina, al poco timepo de llegar ella a CASA MACA._

_A Pía le costó un buen rato, decidir con cual de los dos vestidos se quedaba, ya que los dos le quedaban espectaculares._

_Dentro de uno de los vestidos Pía encontró otra nota, decidió leerla una vez se hubiera decidido por uno de los dos vestidos, cuando ya se había decidido por el blanco, decidió leer la nota._

**P:** _[Leyendo]_ Imagino que los dos vestidos te quedaran de escándalo no quiero imaginarte con ellos puestos porque me pongo mala, y como seguro que te cuesta elegir, porque no te dejas puesto el blanco y el otro te lo llevas también? Pero ahora solo llevate el blanco, a por el otro vienes luego.

"**El amor es una condición en la que la felicidad de otra persona es condición imprescindible para su propia felicidad."**


	7. Capitulo 7, Seguimos

Y un poquito más todavía.

Ya me diréis que o paree, pero aun queda historia para rato…..

_Al final Pía cumplió los deseos de su Valentina, y se llevó los dos pero el otro lo dejó en la tienda, se fue con el blanco puesto, y su ropa en una bolsa._

_Al salir del probador._

**P:**Al final me llevo los dos, pero le otro lo dejo aquí ya vendré a por él.

**D:** Perfecto! Pues luego nos vemos!

**P:**Xao!

**D:** Que vaya genial y disfrute de lo que le espera.

**P:** Muchas gracias por todo, que vaya bien.

**D:** Xao!

Pía volvió al coche y allí sonaba una nueva canción

**A:** Como quisiera,

poder vivir sin aire.

Como quisieeera,

poder vivir sin agua.

Me encantaria,

quererte un poco menos.

Sssss.

Como quisieraaa,

poder viviiiir sin ti.

Pero no puedo,

siento que muero,

me estoy ahogando sin tu amooor.

Como quisiera,

poder vivir sin aire.

Como quisiera,

calmar mi aflicción.

Como quisiera,

poder vivir sin agua.

Me encantaria,

robar tu corazón.

Como pudiera,

un pez nadar sin agua.

nnno,no,no.

Como pudiera,

un ave volaaar sin alas.

Como pudieraa,

la flor crezeer sin tierra.

Oh,no.

Como quisieeera,

poder viviiiir sin ti.

Oooooh,noo.

Pero no puedo,

siento que mueero.

Me estoy ahogaaando,

sin tu aamooor.

Como quisiera,

poder viviir sin aaaire.

Como quisieera,

calmar mi aflicción.

Como quisiera,

poder viviir sin aaagua.

Me encantaria provar tu corazón.

Como quisiera,

lanzarte a dormido.

Como quisiera,

guardarte en un cajóóón.

Como quisiera,

borrarte de un sopliiido.

Me encantaria,

guardar esta canciiión.

_Hugo le dio una nueva nota._

**P:** _[Leyendo]_ Princesa que te parece si vamos a comer? Ya va siendo hora, tienes hambre? Pues allá vamos. Próximo destino algún sitio para comer.

"**Lejos de mí, pero no de mis pensamientos nadie podrá borrar el amor que por ti siento"**

_En el coche sonaba una nueva canción._

**A:** Dentro de mi vida,  
>donde se ha creado todo,<br>donde están todos mis miedos,  
>donde entro si estoy solo.<br>Donde guardo mis caricias como si fueran tesoros,  
>donde tengo mis sonrisas escondidas como el oro.<br>Lejos de tu vida,  
>dentro de la mía. (x2)<br>Será para ti un regalo por abrir,  
>que tendrás que cuidar para abrirme más a ti.<br>Y serás para mi lo mas grande hasta morir.  
>Te querré todo y más,<br>mírame yo estoy aquí.  
>En el centro de mi vida,<br>donde ha nacido todo,  
>donde estoy yo de pequeño,<br>donde escucho creo y lloro.  
>Donde está eso que me invita a acercarme y no estar solo.<br>Todo eso te lo entrego,  
>cuídalo que es mi tesoro.<br>Lejos de tu vida,  
>dentro de la mía.<br>Será para ti un regalo por abrir,  
>que tendrás que cuidar para abrirme más a ti.<br>Y serás para mi lo mas grande hasta morir.  
>Te querré todo y más,<br>mírame yo estoy aquí.  
>Y dentro del amor existe una mitad<br>que da miedo pensar,  
>que da miedo afrontar y que se acaba,<br>cuando tú quieras eso cambia.  
>Y hoy cambiaré pensar por dejarme llevar.<br>Voy a intentar mostrar  
>lo que hay que regalar con la mirada.<br>Seguro que mi cara gana.  
>Dentro de mi vida,<br>donde se ha creado todo.  
>Donde están todos mis miedos,<br>donde entro si estoy solo

_El coche se detuvó delante de un restaurante muy lujoso. Pía se acercó hacía la puerta. En la puert la recojió un chico._

**Ch:** Muchas felicidades señoríta Pía.

**P:** Muchas gracias!

**Ch:** Hola soy Agustín y hoy seré su camarero.

**P:** Encantada.

**A:** Si es usted tan amable de acompañarme, por aquí por favor.

_Agustín la llevó hasta la mesa que le correspondía, encima de la mesa había un enorme corazón realizado con petalos de rosas rojas y dentro de él una letras fomadas con petalos amarillos donde ponía P&V. En la mesa también habían un par de velas, una botella de champán y otra nota._

Desde quye Pía había entrado al restaurante, una mujer la observaba desde otro lugar del restaurante, y cuando vió que se disponía a leer la nota se acercó a ella por detrás y mientras Pía leía, esa mujer le susurraba lo que decía la nota.

**P:** [Leyendo] **"Desde que te conocí sentí que se detenía el tiempo, que creábamos un mundo solo nuestro, donde no existían ni los relojes, ni los calendarios, ni… Ahora que ya he superado mis miedos, mis temores, mis dudas, y todo lo que me frenaba, ahora puedo decirlo alto y claro"** Si quieres saber como termina la nota date la vuelta.

_Pía con una sonrisa en los labios se dio la vuelta y allí vió a su Valentina tan guapa, hoy no llevaba sus miticos vaqueros ni sus camisas de cuadros si no que se había puesto un vestido y un poquito de maquillaje._

**P:** Guau! _[Embobada mirandola] _Estas hermosa!

**V:** No más que tu!

**P:** Gracias!

**V:** Gracias, porque?

**P:** Por todo esto!

**V:** Las cosa que salen del corazón y se hacen porque uno quiere no tienen que agradecerse, pero hay un cosa que me sorprende.

**P:** Que?

**V:** Que no me has preguntado por el final de la nota…

**P:** Y sabes por qué no lo he hecho?

**V:** Vaya porque?

**P:** Porque se lo que vendría y yo siento exactamente lo mismo.

_Pía entrelazó sus dedos con los de Valentina._

**P:** Yo también te quiero!

_Valentina le dio un piquito._

_Agustín llegaba con los entrantes, así que las chicas sin separar sus manos se sentaron en la mesa._

**A:** Para que vayan abriendo boca unas lionesas de langostino y langostino con salsa gol.

_Lo puso encima de la mesa._

**P:** Valentina, podemos hablar?

**V:** Pía, princesa creo que sobran las palabras.

**P:** Ya, pero yo quiero decirte algo.

**V:** Tengo que asustarme? No he logrado que me ames? No he logrado que me des una oportunidad?

**P:** _[Cogiéndole la mano y dándole un besito en la misma]_ No nada de eso, pero es algo que llevo todo el día queriéndote decir.

**V:** Esta bien dime.

**P.** Esto es…. _[Intentando encontrar las palabras]_ Maravilloso!

**V:** Como tú!_ [Mirándola con carilla de enamorada y acariciándole la mano]_

**P:** Ay Valen, que estoy hablando en serio. _[Sonrojada]_

**V:** Y yo también!

**P:** _[Sonrojada]_ Déjame explicarme y no me interrumpas ok?

_Valentina asintió con la cabeza._

**P:** Creo que no me merezco todo esto, pero muchas gracias de vedad, me has hecho sentirme única.

**V:** No tienes que darme las gracias, cuando mi cerebro y mi corazón superaron todas las dudas que me impedían estar contigo y sobretodo ser feliz, mi corazón hizo el resto, como un arrebato, me parecía que el día de tu cumpleaños era el día perfecto para montar algo así y sobre todo para declararme y que supieras que te amo y ahora ya lo puedo decir con todas las letras sin ningún tipo de tapujo ni de duda, ya no existen ahora estoy cien por cien segura del o que siento por ti, y ya no me importa poner nombres ni etiquetas ni nada, porque te amo, que me llamen o me digan lo que quieran…

**P:** Valen _[Interrumpiéndola]_ No hace falta que me digas más, con tus actos de hoy me has dejado claro que no te importa a nada, que solo quieres estar conmigo, no necesito más para saber que tus sentimientos son sinceros, también se que llegar hasta aquí te debe de haber costado horrores, pero nos queda toda la vida, para que me lo cuentes.

_Valentina sonrió cogió la mano de Pía, se levantó de la mesa y le dio un piquito._

**V:** Princesa, hacemos una cosa ahora comemos y cuando terminé el día si todavía tienes dudas o quieres decirme algo, habrá tiempo ok? Pero ahora disfruta de la velada.

_Pía asintió, y empezaron con los entrantes, poco a poco Agustín les fue trayendo los platos, pero a la hora del postre en el platito de Pía venía una nueva nota._

**P:** _[Viendola]_ Jajajaja, Valen, mi Valen ahora estas aquí enfrente de mi, puedes comunicarte conmigo por palabras.

**V:** _[Siguiendole la broma]_ Pero princesa, si te lo digo de palabra, pierde romanticismo y además a mi me dijeron de pequeña que las cosas se demuestran con actos y que las palabras se las lleva el viento, por eso hazme un favor más leelo _[ Poniendo carilla de pena]_

**P:** _[Leyendo]_ Estamos a la mitad de tu maravilloso día, pero ahora si me lo permites me gustaría acabar el viaje a tu lado, así que…

**V:** _[Acabando la frase y levantándose de la silla]_ Haces el favor de seguirme, princesa?

_Pía le sonríe se cojen de la mano y se dirijen hacía la puerta del restaurante, se despiden del camarero, para llegar a la limusina, donde su chofer Hugo ya las estaba esperando, para llevarlas a su nuevo destino._

_Se subieron al coche sin soltarse en ningún momento la mano, allí en el coche, empezó a sonar una nueva canción_

**A:** Desde hace tanto tiempo guardo este sentimiento,

me siento unido a ti,

te veo y siento morir,

se lo que debo sentir y no lo puedo decir,

amor ya no quiero fingir, tonto soy si te me vas!

Desde hace tanto tiempo guardo este sentimiento,

me siento unida a ti, te veo y siento morir,

se lo que debo sentir, porque no lo puedes decir?

me harias tan feliz si pudieras compartir!

juntos en silencio cuando hay tanto que decir

(siempre juntos)

juntos y distantes cuando hay tanto por vivir

(juntos)

juntos soñando los dos, un momento magico,

juntos somos tu y yo el amor

(tu y yo el amor)

juntos los dos

Desde hace tanto tiempo guardo este sentimiento,

me siento unido a ti,

te veo y siento morir,

se lo que debo sentir y no lo puedo decir,

amor ya no quiero fingir, tonto soy si te me vas!

juntos en silencio cuando hay tanto que decir

(juntos los dos)

juntos y distantes cuando hay tanto por vivir

juntos soñando los dos, un momento magico,

juntos somos tu y yo el amor

juntos los dos

(tu y yo el amor)

juntos en silencio cuando hay tanto que decir

(siempre juntos)

juntos y distantes cuando hay tanto por vivir

juntos soñando los dos, un momento magico,

juntos somos tu y yo el amor

juntos en silencio cuando hay tanto que decir

(siempre juntos)

juntos y distantes cuando hay tanto por vivir

juntos soñando los dos, un momento magico,

juntos somos tu y yo el amor

_Pía aprovechó la canción para apoyar su cabeza sobre el hombro de Valentina, y esta ultima aprovechó para irle cantándole la letra al oído de su princesa._

**A:** De pronto canto

será por que te amo

y siento el viento que pasa por tus manos

todo es distinto

cuando te estoy mirando

no me comprendo sera por que te amo

canto a tu ritmo

y en pleno mes de enero es primavera

será por que te amo

si estamos junto

no se ni donde estamos

que nos importa

será por que te amo

vuela que vuela y verás

que no es dificil volar

vuela que vuela y veré

al mundo loco de atar

si canto canto por tí

por un amor que aparece

que nace y que crece

dentro y fuera de mí

vuela que vuela y verás

que no es dificil volar

vuela que vuela y veré

al mundo loco de atar

si canto canto por tí

por un amor que aparece

que nace y que crece

dentro y fuera de mí

duermo y no duermo

pienso y no estoy pensando

tan solo canto

_Las dos iban en su mundo, felices acariciándose el pelo y las manos, notaron que llegaron a su destino y Hugo fue a abrirles la puerta, a ellas les costó mucho separarse para bajarse._

**P:** _[Estirandose]_ Ya llegamos? Con lo agustito que estaba yo aquí…

**V:** Venga princesa desperézate, que lo siguiente también te va a gustar

_Se bajaron las dos del coche y cuando Pía miró a su alrededor se dio cuenta de que estaba enfrente de un maravilloso SPA._

_A Pía no le salían las palabras se había quedado alucinada con lo que veía._

**V:** Princesa _[acariciándole la mano]_ te gusta? No me dices nada?

**P:** _[Que por fin reaccionó]_ Lo siento Valen, pero es que me había quedado adonadada, pero esto es increíble!

**V:** No lo increíble es estar aquí contigo

_Pía se sonrojó, y se acercó a darle un pico a su astronauta._

**P:** Vamos?

_Las dos entraron en las instalaciones del SPA._

_Al cruzar la puerta, dos chicas se acercarón a ellas._

**Ch1:** Hola, muy buenas tardes!

**V:** Hola!

**P:** Muy buenas!

**Ch2:** Hola, en primer lugar nos presentamos! Yo soy Lorena y ella _[señalando a su compañera]_ es Elena y esta tare seremos sus guías por las instalaciones.

**E:** Asi que si me hacen el favor de separarse.

**P:** Separarnos? Como?

**E:** Si separarse, hoy cada una tiene su propio vestuario para cambiarse.

**V:** _[Haciendose la sorprendida]_ Cada una en uno diferente?

**L:** Eso mismo asi que por favor Pía acompañame.

**E:** Y tu a mi Valentina.

**L y E:** MUCHAS FELICIDADES PÍA.

Mientras Lorena acompañó a Pía a su vestuario para que se cambiara.

**V:** Muchas gracias Elena, sin vosotras… esto hoy no hubiera salido lo bien que esta saliendo y espero que ya acabé perfecta.

**E:** De nada mujer, para eso estamos las amigas, para ayudarnos.

**V:** Jajaaja, gracias.

**E:** De nada, pero que te parece si nos dejamos de agradecimientos y corremos a acabar de montar eso, porque tenemos el tiempo justo de acabarlo, mientras Pía se cambia, y para que no sospeche tu tendrías que acabar casi casi al mismo tiempo, así que vete al vestuario que nosotras nos encargamos.

**V:** Gracias Elena! _[Y se fue corriendo al vestuario]_

_Pía al llegar a su vestuario aún iba alucinando, no entendía como la habían separado de su Valentina, pero al abrir la puerta del vestuario, encontró sus respuestas, se le pasó el enfado o la confusión enseguida, eso era cosa de Valentina, seguía el juego, ya que encontró otra nota._

**P:**_ [Leyendo] _"Hace unos minutos me decías que como me tenías delante no querías notitas, que te lo dijera, pues entonces he preferido hacerlo así, se me da mejor escribir que hablar ya lo sabes… por eso no te enfades con Lorena y Elena que me han ayudado en el tema SPA un montón, pero bueno para eso ya habrá tiempo de explicarte mis historias para lograr montarte esto, pero no perdamos tiempo, que contra más tiempo estés leyendo esto más tiempo estoy separada de ti y me entra el mono, AUN NO TE HAS IDO Y YA TE ECHO DE MENOS, así que en el vestuario al pasar esta puerta _[Donde estaba la nota] _ponte lo que encuentres, y te espero en la piscina grande. Un beso Princesa"

_Pía estuvo un rato buscando, por el vestuario, hasta que dentro de una de las taquillas encontró un paquetito, lo abrió y allí se encontró con un bikini negro precioso, mientras se lo ponía._

**P:** _[Pensando]_ Que mona es! No deja de sorprenderme, a ver si puedo sorprenderla yo… algo se me ocurrirá, me muero por besarla, pero esta vez de verdad, me muero por decirle que quiero estar con ella para siempre. Uff, Pía deja de pensar eso que cuando llegues al a piscina el agua se evaporara, jajaajajaja. Este día no se me va a olvidar en la vida, que amorosa y detallista es, si es que es un ángel, mi ángel.

_Pía se dio cuenta de que en el bikini había una nueva nota, la cogió y se entretuvo a leerla._

**P:** _[Leyendo]_ Princesa, te ha costado encontrar el regalo? Jajajaajaja, estaba fácil dentro del a taquilla! Princesa, solo de imaginarte con este bikini puesto, uf… llevo varios días mala, jajajajaja pero ahora en serio, seguro que estas preciosa con él puesto, pero lo importante es que esté pasando un día genial, un cumpleaños muy especial. Amor te espero en la piscina. Te quiero tu Astronauta.

_Pía terminó de cambiarse y salió del vestuario, y llegaba hasta la piscina, desde el otro lado de la piscina Valentina miraba cuando comprobó que Pía había salido del vestuario, volvió a meterse dentro e hizo una llamada de teléfono. Mientras Pía se metió en el agua de la piscina a esperar a Valentina, mientras empezaba a sonar una canción._

**A:** Muero por tus besos,

por tu ingrata sonrisa,

por tus bellas caricias eres tu mi alegria..

Pido que no me falles

que nunca te me vayas y que nunca te olvides

que soy yo quien te ama

que soy yo quien te espera

que soy yo quien te llora

que soy yo quien te anhela los minutos y horas..

Me muero por besarte ,

dormirme en tu boca

me muero por decirte que el mundo se equivoca ..

Me muero por besarte

dormirme en tu boca

me muero por decirte que el mundo se equivoca ..

que se equivoca..

que se equivoca

Muero por tu ausencia

que me hace extrañarte

que me hace soñarte cuando mas me haces falta

pido por la mañana

que a mi lado despiertes enredado en la cama

hay como me haces falta

que soy yo quien te espera

que soy yo quien te llora

que soy yo quien te anhela, los minutos y horas..

Me muero por besarte ,

dormirme en tu boca

me muero por decirte que el mundo se equivoca ..

Me muero por besarte

dormirme en tu boca

me muero por decirte que el mundo se equivoca ..

que se equivoca..

que se equivoca

Me muero por besarte

dormirme en tu boca

me muero por decirte que el mundo se equivoca ..

que se equivoca..

que se equivoca

_Pía estaba escuchando la canción con los ojos cerrados, relajada, disfrutando de la canción, al estar a punto de terminar la canción, unos brazos rodearon sus caderas y le susurraron al oído._

**V:** _[Susurrando]_ Me muero por besarte. [DEjandole un suave beso en el cuello].

**P:** [Girandose sin soltarse de las manos de Valentina] Yo también me muero por besarte. [Y le dio un beso en los labios] Estas genial, ese bikini rojo te queda genial.

**V:** [Sonriendole] Vaya Pía, tu no te has visto verdad?

**P:** [Abrazandose a Valentina] Eso es que tu me ves con buenos ojos.

Poco a poco se fueron acercando, iban cerrando los ojos, Valentina cojía a Pía por la cintura y Pía a Valentina por las mejillas, ya estaban a escasos centímetros de juntar sus labios, ya podían notar la respiración de la otra, hasta que por fin juntaron sus labios, fue un contacto suave, con mucho cariño, pero sobre todo con mucho amor.

Mientras ellas se abrazaban y se besaban sonaba una canción de fondo en el SPA.

**A:** A veces pienso que te miento

cuando me dices que te quiero

porque se que esto ya no es querer

a veces creo que te he muerto

cuando no estas y yo despierto

porque se que esto ya no es querer

es algo mas algo que me llena

algo que no mata ni envenena

es algo mas algo que mas amar

es algo mas que la distancia

que el dolor y la nostalgia

sabemos que eso nis va a separar

es darte un beso casa noche

que tu manos me enamoren

y lo nuestro cresca cada dia mas

porque somos algo mas...

a veces creo que he vivido

mas de mil años contigo

porque se que esto ya no es querer

a veces pienso que es mentira

por como entraste en mi vida

porque se que esto ya no es querer

es algo mas algo que me llena

algo que no mata ni envenena

es algo mas algo que amar

es algo mas que la distancia

que el dolor y la nostalgia

sabemos que esto ya no es querer

y yo se que no es querer

porque en tus ojos yo me puedo perder

contigo olvido lo que es temer

acaso no sabes que tu eres para mi

la noche, el dia en mi vivir

la sangre en mis venas

lo doy todo por ti

contigo el mundo no tiene final

y el timepo no nos va a separar

es algo mas que la distancia

que el dolor y la nostalgia

sabemos que esto ya no es querer

**V:** _[Separando sus labios de los de Pía]_ Mmmmm… Que dulces son tus labios.

**P:** _[Sonrojandose]_ Por fin mis sueños se hacen realidad.

**A:** Tan solo mirarte a la cara

Y abrirte las puertas una vez más

Tan solo mirarte a los ojos ya se

Nunca me perderás

Quizás no me salgan palabras,

Quizás sea tu juego y tu nunca lo acabas

Tan solo mirarte a los ojos ya se

Hoy nace un día más.

Vestido de llanto me acerco y no alcanzo

Tantos años buenos, de buenos regalos

Que yo soy un loco si

Pero nunca te mentí

Por favor no quiero verme mas así

Y Dile que se pare el tiempo

Que nos deje en paz para tocarnos

Y dile que dormir es un tormento

Porque has venido si no es ha buscarme

A la luna prometí, siempre estar cerca de ti

Y esto amiga mía, ya no

No es cosa mía

Tan solo mirarte a los ojos

Te digo que me he vuelto loco

Tan solo mirarte a los ojos

Son ya cuatro meses Durmiéndome solo

Ha pasado de todo

Que soy yo quien te espera

Dormida entre manos ajenas

Ya lo se

Que a veces te hice daño

Ya lo se

Que a veces fue tan raro

Pero que me parta el alma dios y que me quite la razón

Si te miento cuando digo que te amo

Vestido de llanto me acerco y no alcanzo

Tantos años buenos de buenos regalos

Que yo soy un loco si

Pero yo no se mentir

Por favor no quiero verme más así

Y Dile que se pare el tiempo

Que nos deje en paz para tocarnos

Y dile que dormir es un tormento

Porque has venido si no es ha buscarme

A la luna prometí siempre estar cerca de ti

Y esto amiga mía

Ya no

No es cosa mía

Y dile que se pare el tiempo

Aunque no sientas lo mismo me conformo con mirarte

Y dile que dormir es un tormento

Porque has venido si no es ha buscarme

A la luna prometí siempre estar cerca de ti

Y esto amiga mía

Ya no

No es cosa mía

Tan solo mirarte a los ojos

Te digo que me he vuelto loco

_Sin separarse estaban cojidas de la cintura._

**V:** _[Empezó a habalar]_ Pía, lo siento de verdad, fui una imbécil, siento todo le daño que te ice.

**P:** Valentina cariño _[A Valentina se le escapó una sonrisilla]_

**V:** _[Pensando]_ Me ha llamado cariño, esto ya empieza a ser verdad, mi sueño se hace realidad.

**P:** _[Dándose cuenta que Valentina no estaba allí]_ Valen, cariño estas bien?

**V:** _[Volviendo a la realidad]_ Ay si perdona, estaba pensando en ti y me ido a las nubes.

**P:** _[Sonrojandose]_ Volviendo al tema, Valen de verdad no te preocupes, que esta todo olvidado.

**V:** Gracias, pero hay una cosa que no entiendo, como me puedes perdonar tan rápido?

**P:** Porque tus ojos, tus gestos, incluso tu corazón me decían lo contrario que tus palabras, solo te tenía que dar tiempo para que te dieras cuenta, y después de esto, creo que no hace falta nada más, por fin te has dado cuenta, el día que yo sabía que llegaría.

**V:** Asi que vidente? _[Dandose un beso]_

**P:** Si algo así. _[Beso]_

_Pasaron toda la tarde disfrutando del SPA, entre besos, arrumacos, abrazos, piropos, estuvieron en todas las piscinas, o en la mayoría._

_Estaban en el jacuzzi, cuando Pía tuvo una idea._

**P:**Valen, cariño tengo que ir al baño.

**V:** Princesa, quieres que te acompañe?

**P:** No no te preocupes, quedate aquí, que ahora vengo.

**V:** No tardes, porque aun no te has ido y ya te echo de menos.

**P:** No tardo.

_Se dieron un beso a modo de despedida momentania, y Pía en vez de ir al baño, fue en busca o de Lorena o de Elena, a la que encontrara primero._

_Encontró a Elena._

**E:** Hola Pía que haces aquí?

**P:** Hola, quería hablar contigo.

**E:** Claro dime, hay algo que no sea de tu agrado?

**P:** No para nada no es eso, es que te quería pedir un favor.

**E:** Claro dime, para eso estamos.

**P:** Aquí haceis masajes verdad?

**E:** Sip.

**P:** Imagino que Valentina, habrá pedido uno.

**E:** Eso ya no te lo puedo decir.

**P:** No, no si no quiero que me digas nada.

**E:** Entonces?

**P:** Voy voy, lo que te quería pedir es que a la hora del masaje me dejarais que se lo diera yo a Valentina, que yo también la quiero sorprender. [Le dío las indicaciones de lo que quería]

**E:** Ok, por mi perfecto, sin problema, pues cuando este todo listo, os llamaremos.

**P:** Ok, muchas gracias, hasta luego!

**E:** Xao!

_Pía volvió al jacuzzi, y vió a Valentina con los ojos cerrados, escuchando la música que sonaba en el SPA_


End file.
